Learning
by Autobot Chromia
Summary: Prowl is badly injured, leving him 'slow'. He comes out of it,and learns that Jazz conciders him more then a friend. Now this closed off mech has to re-learn everything from walking to life. No slash intended. Rated T for safety,but shouldn't really need it.
1. Chapter 1 Pain

Chapter 1 Pain

Pain. That's all he ,searing pain traveling up and down his black and white frame. The frame was now more blue with energon blood then the original colors of this mech. He groaned as he tried to roll over off of his face. He felt his doorwings tense up,but something felt off there as well. At last Prowl was able to get onto his side.

Smoke filled the are,making the blue sky black. The forest was on fire,and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Red,orange and yellow tongues leaped from tree to tree,turning from green to orange,and then to black as it charred. Prowl again tried to stand,only to fall onto his face. He moaned loadly,hoping that somebody might hear him. Hoping that he might be found. He was alone though,and the flames were getting closer.

_Let them come._ he thought.

One of the flames came foward,gently brushing his face plates ever so gently. It singed the white paint,revealing the gray metal beneath. He felt that begin to melt ever so gently. He closed his optics,accepting his fate. At least death would releave him of this torment! Rid him of his pain. He would join the Well of Sparks, and forever leave this Pit on earth.

Suddenely,a hissing and sizzling sound reached his audios. He dared to open his optics and stare at the blurry world. A white foam was covering some of the flames, extinguishing them. The white foam came closer,and showed the frame of a red mech,diligently spraying the flames.

"I-Inferno."Prowl tried to call out from his hidden place benath some shrubs,but his voice was weak and was muffled out by the crackling of the fire and the spraying of the foam.

More mechs came,and Prowl was able to pick out the frames of Optimus Prime and Jazz.

"Autobots,spread out and look for Prowl."Optimus said."Leave no stone unturned!"

Ratchet and Bumblebee where the only other bots besides the others mentioned. Jazz hurridly looked under every fallen tree,every burnt bush. He passed Prowl's hiding spot once,before turning back.

"Ratchet!"Bumblebee shouted."I-I found something."

"Primus."Ratchet gasped at what the young scout was holding. An entire doorwing.

"Prowler's close!"Jazz said,looking harder.

Suddenly,he saw a burnt leaf on a singed bush move ever so slightly. The glint of armor shone out from under it.

"I found him!"Jazz shouted,tearing the bush up."Oh,Prowler!"

The first lietenant stood in horror at the state the SIC tacticion was in. One of his doorwings were entirely missing,leaking energon at a terribly fast rate. His pedes were dreadfully mangled. No, mangled was an understatement. His pedes were nothing more that bits of dyed blue pieces of metal attached by a few pidly wires. Most of the wires were frayed,or torn up and spraying energon,or entirely missing.

Ratchet had rushed over the moment Jazz had shouted his findings. His optics widened as he stopped in mid-step. He quickly pushed away his shock and horror and got to work. He stopped the flow from a few main energon lines,but more still leaked and sprayed.

"I can't do anything here."Ratchet grumbled."We have to get back to base. Now."

"All right."Optimus said.

Ratchet transformed quickly and sent out a platform for Prowl to be placed on."Careful now."

Jazz and Optimus transformed as Inferno continued to put out the last of the flames.

"Bee,are ya' comin'?"Jazz asked hurridly.

"Yeah,I can't do anything here anyways."Bumblebee answered.

"Autobots,transform,and roll out."Optimus ordered.

The rest of the Autobots left in robot mode,excluding Inferno,transformed and began to go after the medic. Prowl let out a moan as Ratchet hit a bump in the road.

"Sorry,Prowl."Ratchet said."Just hold on."

Prowl's optics shuttered,and he lost conciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting

Chapter 2 Wait

Jazz paced the floor before the closed med-bay door. He could here the beeping of the moniters inside,and sometimes even the shout of a worried or frantic medic to another. Jazz stopped as he heard frantic yelling and comotion. He wanted to run inside and see what was going on. To go in and help,but he couldn't. One reason was that he didn't know anything about medicine,other then some basic aid. Another reason was that Ratchet would not let anyone in the med-bay other then Wheeljack,Perceptor,and First Aid.

The moment Ratchet had reached the Arc he raced right into the med-bay and began tratment. He commed the resedent scientist of the base,Perceptor;as well as the brainchild/explosion technision/ budding scientis,Wheeljack; and also a medic in training,First Aid.

Prowl was bad. That is the only word that really described the state the Autobot's SIC was in. His pedes were nothing but bloody stumps of mangled metal and fritzing,bleeding wires and veins. He was entirely missing a doorwing,and his other one was in a sorry shape. His servos were twisted,and torn in parts. He was also dinged and dented in many areas. The main areas he was dented in was right above his spark chamber,and the back of his helm was completely caved in.

Jazz sighed as he stopped and looked at the closed med-bay door. He hoped that Ratchet would walk out of there,wiping his hands off on that rag of his. He hoped that Ratchet would tell him that Prowl was fine,and to get his aft out of his med-bay before he took a wrench to the both of them. The doors never moved,the beeping and shouting continued,and again Jazz paced the floor.

"Jazz."a kind yet worried voice called out to him from behind.

Jazz didn't jump,even though he had been quite started by this mech's sudden appearance. "Yes,sir?"

"Jazz,you look tired. You should go to your quarters."Optimus said.

Jazz shook his helm."I gotta stay 'er for Prowler."

"Then at least go and get yourself a cube."Optimus said.

He understood Jazz's reluctance to leave the waiting room. Jazz and Prowl were very close friends. He hated to see his troops or soilders hurting,whether it was mentally,phisically,or emotionally.

Jazz looked at Optimus doubtfully. "But,what if..."Jazz started.

He wanted to say 'what if Ratchet comes out' or 'What if something happens to Prowl when I'm gone?' Optimus seemed to read the lietenant's processor. He gently laid a hand on his black and white shoulder before turning and leaving. Jazz sank down into one of the chairs. He knew he was low on energy,but he didn't care. He didn't notice when a tall figure returned,bearing two cubes of energon. He didn't notice when the same figure sat down next to him.

"Jazz."Optimus said gently again,holding out a cube of the pink substance.

"Thank you."Jazz said,accepting it gratefully.

He took a sip as Optimus did the same. Soon Jazz set the cube aside,empty. He leaned foward in his seat,letting his elbow joints rest on his upper pedes. He cradeled his helm in his hands. Optimus set his cube aside and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"What if he don't make it?"Jazz asked,his voice very low.

"He will."Optimus said. "Prowl's strong."

"He didn't look too strong under that bush."Jazz said.

"Don't worry,Jazz."Optimus tried to reassure him."Prowl will make it."

Jazz leaned back in his seat with a sigh. He was exhausted from worry,and needed rest. He tried to fight his closing optics,but they soon closed against his will. It didn't help that Optimus had fallen silent to let his systems put him in recharge. Soon he was breathing slowly and steadly,in a deep recharge.

"Is that all we can do?"First Aid asked.

It had been Earth hours since Ratchet had rushed into base with Prowl. In fact,it was late in the night. They had done all they could,despite the fact that Prowl's spark had stopped beating once and his breathing had followed suit a few times. He was now on assisted breathing,tubes coming from his mouth,and scores of wires coming from every part of his frame.

"Yes."Ratchet said,jerking First Aid back to reality."That's all we can do for now."

"Well then."Perceptor started."If that is all that can be done at the current moment,I will retire to my berth."

"Good idea."First Aid said.

"You all go on ahead to your rooms. You all have earned a rest."

"What about you?"Wheeljack asked as the others left through a side door.

"Jazz's is out in the hall. He'll kill me if I don't tell him something."Ratchet said.

"All right."Wheeljack said,leaving for his room as well.

Ratchet sighed as he took a rag out of a drawer and began to wipe the blood and grease from his hands. He pushed open one of the double doors to the main entrance of the med-bay,and stopped. He couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Optimus sat in a chair,his head tilted up and his optics closed. Jazz sat beside him,his helm having slipped onto the leaders servo. They looked like they had been that way for some hours,and Ratchet debated wheter or not to wake them up. He knew though that Jazz would want news as soon as possible,and knelt before the black and white mech.

"Jazz."Ratchet said softly,shaking him gently.

Jazz didn't wake up though. Optimus woke up instead and looked at the sleeping mech on his servo. He gave Jazz a gently nudge,and said mech sat straight up.

"I'm up,I'm...up."Jazz mumbled,still half asleep.

"Jazz,it's Ratchet."the medic said.

"Ratchet?"Jazz asked. Suddenly,the mech became wide awake."Ratchet! How's Prowler? Can I go see 'im? What took ya' so long?"

"Calm down,Jazz."Ratchet said."That's what I want to talk to you about."

Jazz noted the very sullen demeanor about Ratchet,and immediatly became very worried."Is he..."

"He's alive."Ratchet confirmed."But,different."

"Waddya mean?"Jazz asked.

"I had to replace his pedes. He will have to learn to walk all over again."Ratchet said.

Jazz became crestfallen at that statement,but knew there was something else the medic wan't saying.

"There's somtin else,isn't there?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet vented."Yes. His sparkchamber was badly damaged,so his spark is very weak. It will take quite some time for it to repair itself,and then it will still be weak."

"There's more."Jazz said,pressing the medic on.

Ratchet vented harder,letting the air go through his systems as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"His helm was...smashed in. He is what the humans call 'slow'."Ratchet said."Unlike most humans though,he will go back to normal."

"When?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet shook his helm."I can't say. Could be a few days,months,years even. There...is a slight chance...he could stay in this condition...perminatly."

Jazz looked struck. He hung his helm,shaking it back and forth.

"Jazz,I'm sorry." Ratchet said.

"It ain't yer fault."Jazz said."It was those slaggin' 'Cons!"

"Jazz."Optimus said gently,who had remained silent for the time.

"Sorry."Jazz apologized for his cussing."Can I go see 'im?"

Ratchet nodded."Just be careful."

"I will."Jazz asnwered,entering the med-bay.

As he left,Ratchet sat in his seat,exhausted. He rested his servo on the arm of the chair,and held the side of his helm.

"I wish I could have given him better news."Ratchet said.

"You couldn't help what happened. You did your best."Optimus said."You should get some rest."

Ratchet nodded tiredly before standing to his pedes and leaving for his berthroom. Optimus went to his own quarters,leaving the two black and white mechs alone.


	3. Chapter 3 Watching

Chapter 3 Watching

Jazz looked at the mech that lay before him. Optics closed, moniters beeping.

"What have ya' gotten yourself inta this time?"Jazz asked.

To his surprise,the optics opened and looked at him. They didn't seem to focus on anything,and just starred of into space. Sometimes different parts of the frame would twitch. His servos and helm more then anything. His pedes did once or twice,but they were halfsparked and weak.

Jazz sat down next to him. "Prowler?"

Prowl made no movement to look at him. He continued to look at the wall before him,but not really looking at it. He had a pained,sad,and far off look in his optics,that tore Jazz's spark in two. The optics began to close again,and the helm fell to the side.

"Just rest now."Jazz said to the recharging mech.

Jazz too leaned back in his seat and fell asleep again. He was tired,and still very worried. He woke up to an odd movement beside him. He shot awake and looked at Prowl,who was looking back at him. He was looking right at Jazz. Focusing. He opend his mouth,and the tubes moved about painfully. He emitted a sound,but it became garbled and staticy.

"Don't do that,Prowler."Jazz said."Ya'll hurt yaself."

Prowl blinked once,and again that far off look appeared in his optics,and he no longer focused on anything. Ratchet came in,and looked at Prowl. He shook his helm once, sadly, before going over to check the moniters.

"Ratchet,he tried to speak ta me."Jazz said.

"What?"Ratchet asked,surprised.

"He looked right at me,like really lookin'. He went to say somtin,but was all staticy like."

"That's good."Ratchet said. Jazz gave him a confused look."What I mean is he is trying to 'wake up',so to speak."

Jazz nodded,looking at the mech who was starring at the wall again. Ratchet looked at another moniter before coming to a conclusion.

"I don't think he really needs these."Ratchet said,motioning towards the breathing tubes. "He seems to be breathing fine without them."

Jazz nodded and watched as Ratchet carefully removed the tube from his friends mouth. Prowl gagged once as it slid from his throught,but made no other reactions. Ratchet sat the tube aside and began to study Prowl's body. He shook his helm as he looked at his doorwing. He still had to replace the other,but wanted to wat until Prowl was stronger.

"I don't likethe way that looks."he said.

Jazz looked over and saw an angry looking gash. It didn't look completely infected,but it didn't look good.

"Jazz,hand me that gauze."Ratchet said,motioning towards a counter in the corner with cotten balls in a jar.

Jazz grabbed a handful of them and handed them to the medic. Ratchet took them and dumped some kind of liquid on them.

"This might sting."he said to the unaware mech.

He took the wet balls and began to dab them on the gash. Prowl's optics widened in fear,pain, and confusion as he began to scream.

"Prowler,it's okay, bud"Jazz said,trying to calm him down.

Jazz's voice seemed to help,and Prowl screams turned into pained gasps and hisses.

"There."Ratchet said,disposing of the cotten balls.

"Is he gonna be all right?"Jazz asked.

"He should be."Ratchet said,"I'm just worried that he might get an infection. He's very subseptable to them due to all the energon he lost and the surgery he went through to reattach his limbs."

Jazz nodded."I'm worried for 'im too. He's like a brother to me."

Ratchet chuckled a bit."Are you the older or the younger brother?"

Jazz thought for a moment,looking at the dazed mech on the berth."I'd say we is like twins."

Ratchet nodded,understanding."I have some rounds to make. If anything happens,comm. me."

"Can do."Jazz said as Ratchet left.

Jazz sat down in a seat. He became bored after awhile,and started to look for ways to amuze himself. He went to an open box on the counter,and pulled out one of Ratchet's latex gloves. He went back to his seat. Prowl was looking at him again,and actually focusing. He looked at him with curiosity. Jazz smiled.

"Lookie 'er."Jazz said."I got one of Hatchet's gloves."

He put the open end of the glove to his moth and blew into it. He twisted the end,to keep the air in,but didn't knot it. He looked at it a second before flipping it over,fingers to the floor. He pulled gently on one of the air filled digits on the glove,and then the next.

"Lookie 'er!"Jazz said."I'm milkin' a cow!"

Jazz swore he could see a smirk on Prowl's face. Suddenly the door opened up,and Jazz let go of the glove in surprise. It hissed and sputtered like a baloon as it flew about the med-bay, before falling to the ground. Prowl gave a little noise similar to a laugh.

"You know,Ratchet's not going to be happy if you're playing with his things."

"Chill out,Bee."Jazz said."Just havin' some fun."

Bumblebee nodded."How is he?"

"I think he's doin' better."Jazz said.

He turned to look at Prowl,but Prowl wasn't there anymore. Again it seemed Prowl had left his frame and processor,and some strange mech took his place on the berth. A mech with a great interest in walls. Jazz sighed as he sat down again.

"Are you all right?"Bumblebee asked.

"I'm fine."Jazz said."It's 'im I'm worried 'bout."

"I know."Bee said."I-I have to leave. Ratchet's timing me."

"Timin' ya'?"

"He said I have five minutes to visit,and that he would be timing me."Bumblebee explained.

Jazz chuckled a bit."I see."

"See ya'."Bumblebee said,the door swing closed behind him.

Jazz looked back over at Prowl,who had fallen into recharge. Jazz turned on a small televison placed in there for sick bots ,and started to flip through the chanels. He decided to watch a re-run of 'As the Kitchen Sinks'. Before the program was over an odd noise brought Jazz's attention back to the injured mech.

Prowl was awake,and making odd movements with his chest. It was almost like he was...Jazz's suspicions were confirmed as pink energon came from Prowl's mouth and down his chasis. A gurgling noise came from his mouth and he continued to heave. Jazz quickly rolled him onto his side,and more energon was purged from the SIC all over the side of the berth and his face.

"It's all right,Prowler."Jazz said soothingly."It's all..."

His voice trailed off as the SIC began to shake,but not as if he was cold. A small sob told him otherwise as he rolled the tacticion back over.

"Come on now,Prowler. It's all right."Jazz said."Don't cry."

Jazz had never seen Prowl cry before. This mech was usually all strictness and protocall. Emotions were something Prowl had never really shown. Now, as Ratchet had said that Prowl was concidered 'slow', he had no control over them.

Jazz wiped the tears from his face,overlooking the pink energon stuck all over his friends face.

"Jj-aaaaa-aaaa..."Prowl mumbled. He vented hard and tried again."J-aaa..."

He vented out hard,looking defeated.

"Hold on now,Prowler."Jazz said."I'm callin' Ratchet."

: Jazz to Ratchet:

:What is it?:

:It's Prowler. He's been sick:

:Sick?:

:He puked all over the place,and then tried to call my name:

:I'm coming right now. Ratchet out:

Ratchet then hung up the comm. line. Jazz turned back to his friend.

"Let's get ya' cleaned up some,huh buddy?"


	4. Chapter 4 Better?

Chapter 4 Better?

Ratchet had come in there earlier that day after receiving a comm. from Jazz. He had found out that Prowl's doorwing had become infected,and that he was also running a temperature. Ratchet had given Jazz a bucket,but doubted that he would be able to get Prowl to use it. Prowl didn't notice anything now,even when he became sick.

Prowl was asleep now,and would cry out in pain or moan from time to time. Jazz was still with him,refusing to leave. He would dab a cool cloth on Prowl's feverish helm,or wipe away the discharge from the infected doorwing,just as Ratchet had shown him. He had figured out that Prowl was about to purge when his one doorwing would tense slightly,and his stomach armor would contract.

Prowl was doing that now,and Jazz wasted no time in sitting himup and holding the bucket beneath his face. Prowl was weakening,and had little in him to vomit,but his tank found a way.

"It's all right."Jazz said,laying Prowl back down once he was finished.

Prowl looked at him sadly. His optics seemed to ask Jazz why he was helping him. They were asking why he refused to leave his side,cleaned him up,and watched him as he slept. Jazz seemed to read his face.

"You're my friend,Prowler. Ya' would do the same for me. I know ya' would."

Prowl blinked,and lost his sence of reality once again. Jazz had very little time with Prowl. The real Prowl. He would always have these tiny moments where he would notice something, or actually realize what was going on, but most of the time he would stare at that wall.

Jazz had at one point tried to stare at that wall. It was just an ordinary wall. There were no pictures on it. There weren't even any cracks or didvits there. It was simply an orange wall. The same orange every room on the Arc was painted.

Jazz looked up from the data-pad he had been reading. It helped pass the time between purgings and sleeping. It wasn't work related,but simply a book. It contained history about Cybertron during it's Golden Age,and before this dreadful war. The war that did this to Prowl!

Jazz sighed and set it aside. He didn't feel like reading anymore. There was nothing good on the television, and the glove tricks got old after the fifteenth time. Ratchet had also told him if he ever touched one of his latex gloves again,he'd weld a wrench to his aft. He didn't want that to happen! He liked his aft just the way it was. Wrench-free.

He picked up a scanner Ratchet used on Prowl from time to time. Jazz knew how to use it,and was actually given permission to. He turned it on and swept it over Prowl gently. The wide laser from it beamed all over the black and whit tacticion,and then displayed his readings.

"You're temps goin' down."Jazz said."That's good."

Prowl simply shifted in his recharge. Jazz's tank grinded,and warnings flashed in his visor telling him that he needed to energize. He stood up,yet hesitated. He didn't want to leave Prowl.

He had done that after Prowl had purged the first time to go to the wash racks. Prowl was asleep and he wanted to rinse of quickly. Prowl had woken up,and his CPU decided that he should be aware at that time. He had looked around and had not seen Jazz,or anybody. He had completely flipped out,nearly giving himself a spark attack. The spark moniter began to blare it's alarm,scaring Prowl even more. It had taken Ratchet,Optimus Prime,and Jazz to calm him down again.

Jazz didn't want to repeat that again. Prowl's spark couldn't handle it. He looked at the sleeping mech once more before darting out of the room and rushing to the Rec. room. He quickly filled up two cubes of energon and rushed back to the med-bay. Prowl was awake and looking at the med-bay door,as if knowing Jazz would come back. His optics asked where he had been.

Jazz held up one of the cubes. "Went out to grab somtin to eat."

Prowl gave a small nod. Jazz's spark fluttered at that. He had heard,and understood! Jazz took the scanner and swept it over Prowl again.

"You're fever's gone and broke itself."Jazz said.

Jazz sat down next to Prowl and took a sip of energon. He expected Prowl to go and stare at that wall any minute now,but it never happened. Prowl simply watched him drink his cube. An odd noise reached Jazz's audios. He knew what it was,and smiled at the SIC.

"Ya' hungry?"Jazz asked.

Prowl's tank grinded again,answering his question.

"I don't know if I should be givin' this to ya'."Jazz said,picking up the second cube.

Prowl's optics widened slightly,making a puppy dog like look.

"Prowler!"Jazz laughed."In all my days I never thought I'd be seen' ya give any mech that look!"

Prowl was still pleading with his optics,his bottom lip slid out slightly. Jazz just couldn't say no. He sat down on the berth next to Prowl and sat him up,sliding a servo around his back. He was careful to avoid the doorwing that had caused them trouble,and the nub where the other doorwing should be.

"All right,Prowler."Jazz said."Just keep this down for me."

Jazz took the cube and put it to Prowl's lips. They parted slightly and Jazz tilted the cube,allowing the pink liquid to slide in. He romved the cube,and had to close Prowl's mouth as it began to slowly dribble out. Prowl finally swallowed,and Jazz repeated by placing the cube on Prowl's closed mouth. The lips parted a second time,and Jazz carefully poured some of the energon in. This time though,Prowl closed his mouth and swallowed with out Jazz's help. When Jazz went back to give it to him a tird time,Prowl was ready.

"That better?"Jazz asked.

Prowl gave a slight nod,closing his optics as the pink liquid poured into his mouth. Suddenly, a muscle in his neck twitched,knocking the cube away from him. It pourded down his chasis. Jazz stopped it quickly,but it was too late. Prowl was now covered in the pink,stickly liquid.

"I'm sorry,Prowler."Jazz said with a laugh.

Prowl turned away,looking hurt.

"Hey,come on."Jazz said softly."I wasn't laughin' at you. It was all an accident. Come on,take another sip."

Jazz went to give him some more,but Prowl turned away.

"Nnn-..."he strained."Nnn-oooo"

"No?"Jazz asked."Ya' tellin' me 'no'?"

Prowl gave a quick nod,and a small smile. The smile faded,and Prowl again got that spaced out look in his optics. Jazz's spark sank.

"Don't be like that."he told himself."That's the longest Prowler's been aware for awhile!"

Jazz laid Prowl back down. The unfocusing optics closed,and he fell into recharge. Jazz took a rag and wet it at the sink,and wiped up the spilled energon.


	5. Chapter 5 Relapse and Regain

Chapter 5 Relapse and Regain

"I knew somtin would happen!"Jazz exclaimed,anger and worry in his voice.

"Jazz,it's just a little infcetion."Ratchet said."It's not as bad as the first one. he doesn't even have a fever!"

"I don't care."Jazz said."He was gettin' better! He was stayin' up more,talkin' to me, eatin' with me..."

"Jazz,I know you're upset."Ratchet said."But-"

"But nothin'! Ya' couldn't have waited a few days to put his doorwing back on?"

"No,I couldn't have."Ratchet said."Any longer and it might have been rejected."

Jazz just glarred at the medic. He knew that Ratchet was right,but he didn't want to admit it. Prowl had been getting better. He had been getting stronger,he had been talking more,had been 'awake' more,and that wall had began to stop appearing so interesting. Everything was looking up,until that night. An odd noise had woken Jazz up,and to his horror,Prowl had purged again.

He had gotten another infection after his doorwing had been replaced. As Ratchet had said,it wasn't that bad, and he wasn't even running a temperature,but that wall had suddenely become very appealing to Prowl,who starred at it.

Jazz sat down next to his friend. Ratchet decided to leave,clearly having upset Jazz. Jazz vented and placed his hand on the berth. He closed his optics,and tried to clear his processor. He flet something light brush his hand awkwardly. It happened again,and a gently pressure was placed on it. Jazz looked up to see Prowl looking at him. Prowl had placed a hand on Jazz's own,and was now looking at him ,with worry and sadness in his optics.

"Prowler?"Jazz asked.

"It'ssss...ooo-kaaayy."Prowl strained.

"I know it is."Jazz said.

Prowl yawned,and blinked a few times,trying to stay awake.

"You get some rest,ya' hear me?"Jazz said.

"Yy-eeep."Prowl said,closing his optics."Aa-nd Jaaa-aaz?"

"Yes,Prowler?"

"It's P-Prowl."

Jazz smiled at that. Prowl was returning to his old self.

"Got it,Prowl."Jazz said.

Prowl's breathing became steady as he fell into recharge. The next morning,Jazz woke up at around his usual time. Around eight. To his surprise,Prowl was already awake. He had subspaced a data-pad and a stylus,and was proceeding to try and write on it.

"Prowler,what are ya' doin'?"Jazz asked.

"I...these rep-ports t-to Priiimmme."Prowl said.

"Prime took ya' off duty the moment we found ya'."Jazz said.

"B-but."

"No but's."Jazz said in a kind yet firm voice."Blue's takin' care of it."

"B-blue...streeeak?"Prowl asked.

"Yep."

Prowl moaned as if Jazz had just told him that the world was coming to an end. Ratchet came in as Prowl started to moan.

"What's wrong with him."Ratchet asked,point a wrench in his direction.

"I told 'im that Blue's doin' his work for 'im."Jazz said.

Ratchet nodded as he picked up a scanner. He swiped it over Prowl as had been done many times before.

"The infection's gone,and his processor is returning back to normal."Ratchet said.

"That's good!"Jazz said,glad at the good news.

"Then comes the hard part."

"Hard part?"Jazz asked.

"I told you before,his pedes had to be replaced. He needs to learn to walk again,once he's strong enough."Ratchet said.

"W-whaat?"Prowl strained from the berth.

"You didn't tell him?"Ratchet asked.

Jazz shook his head. Prowl looked at the two mechs before him. He had no idea what had been going on these past few weeks,and had very faint and blurry images of when he had been awake or aware. Now he heard then talking about him,about how weak he was,how he wasn't going to be able to walk. He struggled to sit up.

"Prowler,don't do that."Jazz said."Ya' might hurt ya'self."

Prowl managed to sit up,and leaned against the back of the berth."W-what do-oo you me-eean?"

"Exactly that."Ratchet said."Once you've gained some strenght back,you have to learn to walk all over again."

"L-like a s-sparkling?"Prowl asked,his words coming a bit easier now.

"Like someone who had their pedes."Ratchet said."I want you to rest now. The faster you get better,the faster you can get out of my med-bay."

Prowl didn't say anything as Ratchet left. He looked at the med-bay doors that still swung slightly from Ratchet's exit. Jazz was afraid that he might get that far off look again,but he didn't. Instead he just looked angry. He looked like he was struggling within himself,trying to control his emotions. Trying to straighten out what was going on.

"Prowler?"Jazz asked."Ya' okay?"

"Fine."Prowl answered."J-just tir-red."

Jazz nodded. Prowl lay back down,refusing help from Jazz,and soon was in stasis.


	6. Chapter 6 The Chair

Chapter 6 The Chair

"That's it."Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, I am not getting into that."Prowl said,crossing his servos.

"I don't care."Ratchet said."I don't want you in my med-bay any longer. Your systems are fine,as long as you don't stress them out. You are going in it!"

"I absolutely refuse to be seen in that-that...thing!"Prowl said,who couldn't even bring himself to say the word."What will the troops think,to see their second in command, weakend to that extent?"

"What will they think?"Ratchet asked."They'll think that you were injured in a battle,and that for the time being,need the extra help."

"I do not need help."Prowl huffed,keeping his servos crossed across his chasis. His doorwings twitched in irritation.

"Prowl,if you don't listen to me,so help me I'll-"

"Hey,Ratch? Can I get a moment alone with Prowler?"Jazz asked,who had been watching from aside.

"I don't care."Ratchet said."If you can get through to this hardhelmed,stubborn aft-"

"Thank's,Hatchet."Jazz said.

"Don't call me that."Ratchet grumbled as he left through the side door.

"Jazz,I don't care what you say,I am not getting into that..."Prowl still couldn't say that dreadful word.

"Then don't."Jazz said with a shrug.

"Really?"Prowl asked.

"If ya' don't want to get out of here,then don't."Jazz said.

"It's not that."Prowl said.

"Then what is it?"Jazz asked.

Prowl fell silent,not being the type to talk about things bothering him.

"Prowl?"Jazz asked,making sure not to call him by his nickname.

"It's...it's nothing,Jazz."Prowl said.

"Then why can't ya' leave the med-bay?"Jazz asked.

"Jazz,I-I can't let..."

"Can't let,what?"Jazz asked,pressing on. He could see that he was making a breakthrough. If he played his cards right,he just might be able to pry the information from Prowl.

"I-I can't let the others..."Prowl stopped again,what was he doing? He couldn't tell Jazz!

"Let the others...see you?"Jazz asked.

"Yes."Prowl said,snapping."I can't let them see me like this!"he motioned towards his pedes and frame."Who would respect a lame second in command?"

they just might be more careful 'round ya'. And ya' might not be able to walk now,but ya' will,soon,"

"Do...do you really think so?"Prowl asked,very unsure.

"I know so."Jazz said."Do ya' think ya' can get in 'it' now?"

"I-I guess so."Prowl said.

Jazz helped Prowl up to his pedes. Prowl felt them buckle beneath him as he tried to stand. Much to his dismay,he had to lean entirely on Jazz. He sat down in the seat with a humilified sigh.

"Why don't ya' test it out?"Jazz asked."Get used to it."

Prowl gave a simple nod and did so. Soon,much to Ratchet's utmost surprise,the two black and white mechs left the med-bay. Jazz was walking next to Prowl,who pushed himself along in a wheelchair.

_Just don't look at them._ Prowl thought to himself as he rolled along side Jazz._ Just don't look at them._

The 'them' Prowl was thinking about was every bot on base. The scores of optics that seemed to peer right into his very spark. He could almost hear their tormenting him,teasing him. The mech in robot mode,who still rolled around like he was stuck in alt. mode.

"Hey! Prowl!" a happy voice floated down the hall.

Prowl reluctantly stopped and tried to turn the chair around. It seemed stuck,so he jerked it extra hard,nearly throwing himself to the ground.

"Hey there,Bee!"Jazz's cheery hello returned.

"Hello,Bumblebee."Prowl greeted,but half-sparked.

"It's nice to see you out of Ratchet's med-bay."Bumblebee said.

"It's...nice to be out."Prowl said slowly,choosing his words carefully.

"And don't you worry about a thing. I'm helping to make sure that the Twins don't make any trouble."Bumblebee said,practically beaming.

"The Twins?"Prowl asked."I've nearly forgotten about them."

"They've been pretty good since you were out."Bumblebee said."They haven't done much."

"What do you mean by that?"Prowl asked.

"There's...um, a report about it in your office."Bumblebee said."I have to be going now, I have a shift to do."

"See ya' 'round,Bee!"Jazz waived."Hey,Prowler! Where ya' goin'?" he called after the black and white mech rolling himself down the hall.

"My office."Prowl said.

"You just got released and ya' want to go to your office?"Jazz exclaimed.

"Of course. Bluestreak may have done well in keeping the Arc together,but I have a feeling that he missed some very important details."Prowl said.

"Shouldn't ya' go ask Prime?"Jazz asked.

Prowl sighed. That was the one mech he really didn't want to see. He didn't want Optimus Prime,the leader of the Autobots, seeing him,Prowl, second in command,pushing himself in a wheelchair.

"Of...course."Prowl said.

"Want me ta' come with?"Jazz asked.

"No,It's all right."Prowl said."You have helped more than you should have. I should be able to handle it."

"All right."Jazz said."I have missed out on some of mah shifts. See ya',Prowler. Don't push yaself too hard now."

Prowl rolled his optics a bit at that last statement. He pushed himself down to Optimus' office,trying to ignore the optics looking at him as he went by. At last he went before the door to the Prime's office. He knocked a few times.

"Yes?"Optimus' voice came through the closed door.

"I-I't's Prowl,sir."

"Prowl,come in."Optimus said.

He was sitting at a desk filled with paperwork to do,so he continued to write as he waited for Prowl to enter. When that never happened,he sat up,slightly confused.

"Prowl,is everything all right? The door is unlocked."Optimus said.

"Um,sir? Entering might be easier said then done."Prowl's voice came through,full of humility and a hint of embarrassment.

Optimus stood up and opened the door. He was somewhat surprised to see Prowl in a wheelchair,but suddenly remembered that Ratchet had briefly mentioned it to him. Realizing his mistake,he felt terrible for doing that to the SIC.

"I'm sorry,Prowl."Optimus said,holding it open.

"Don't worry,sir."Prowl said. He quickly pushed himself in.

Optimus took his seat again behind the desk.

"Well,at least you don't have to tell me to sit down."Prowl said,trying for once to crack a joke.

Optimus gave a nod."What can I do for you?"

"I came to see if you would return me to my dutys,sir."

"All ready?"Optimus asked."From the looks of it you were just realesed."

"I was,sir."Prowl said,his doorwings drooping slightly."I know active duty is out of the question,but light duty should be easily handled."

"Light duty?"Optimus asked.

"Paperwork,reports,data-pads..."Prowl said.

Optimus raised a hand."I understand your earnestness to return to your work,but-"

"Please,sir."Prowl cut him off."I've been down long enough."

"If I put you on light duty, I am expecting you to take frequent breaks." Optimus said.

"B-breakes?"Prowl asked,his shoulders slumping for a minute.

"And Jazz will be put in chare and make sure that you do so."Optimus said."I am granting you permission to go on light duty."

Prowl straightened up in his seat and saluted the Prime."Thank you,sir. I won't let you down."

"I know you wont."Optimus said,returning to his data-pads.

Prowl turned away,but stopped."Um...,sir?"

"Yes, Pro-oh."Optimus said."Sorry."

Prowl vented as the Prime opened the door again."Thank you,sir."

Optimus watched as the SIC wheeled himself slowly down the hallway towards his office.


	7. Chapter 7 Work and Rest

Chapter 7 Work and Rest

Prowl had some trouble getting into his office. Doors seemed to be an even bigger enemy to the SIC than the Decepticons. Prowl had tried to open the door himself,but had gotten nowhere fast. He would not go for help,so he struggled with the door. The problem wasn't opening it,just getting up to the keypad to type in the code. It seemed the perfect distance away that he could not pull up to it no matter how hard he tried. He had finally entered when Bluestreak came down the hall and saw his plight. Once inside he looked around him. He vented once.

"It's good to be back."he said to himself.

He pulled up to the desk and pushed the rolling chair to the other side of the room with a great shove. He pulled up to the desk.

"Perfect hight."Prowl said to himself."Best thing that's happened this day."

_Best thing that's happened these past few weeks more like it._ Prowl thought to himself.

He reached over to the side of the desk and took the top data-pad from a pile. He turned it on,and read the report. He shook his helm as he read it. This is what Bumblebee had been talking about.

"Slag those twins!"Prowl said aloud."Welding Wheeljack's aft to a door? Double shifts for the both of them."

He went to press his comm. link,but stopped halfway. He needed to call the Twins and tell them their punishment, but did he really want them to see him like this? He shook his helm,pushing that thought aside. He was the SIC. He had no room in his scedule for self-pity. He pressed the comm. link without a second though and called them.

:Prowl to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe:

"Aw,scrap."Sideswipe said."Do you think he found out about our thing with Wheeljack, Sunny?"

"Probably."Sunstreaker replied."And don't call me Sunny."

:Sideswipe here:

:I would like to see the two of you in my office: Prowl said.

:Right now?: Sidesipe asked.

:Right now. Prowl out:

Sideswipe sighed as he heard the link end. "Just out of med-bay and already on our afts."

"It was just a prank."Sunstreaker said."Who knew that Wheeljack's aft would leave such an imprint in the door?"

Sideswipe laughed."Ah,well. Let's get this over with."

They reached Prowl's office and knocked."Come in."

"You wanted to..."Sunstreaker's voice trailed off at the sight of the wheelchair.

Sideswipe stood in shock as well.

"Yes,I wanted to see the both of you."Prowl said,shifting uncomortably as he noticed their stares."This report from Bluestreak shows that you and your twin both welded Wheeljack's rear to a doorframe. Is that correct?"

"Well, it kind of happened like this."Sideswipe started.

"Yes or no will suffice."Prowl said sharply.

"Yes."the twins said in unision,hanging their heads.

Prowl gave a quick nod."Double shifts for the both of you,plus extended moniter duty. And an apology to Wheeljack."

"Yes,sir."the twins said.

"You may leave. You shifts start at the normal time,and will end after you have completed two."Prowl said tiredly.

The twins nodded and left. Outside the door,they began to talk about Prowl's chair. They both had a plan on what they could do to the SIC for giving them all this work as a punishment.

Jazz was coming up the hall,whistiling a tune. He heard the twins talking about Prowl,and by the looks on their faces,they probably had a big punishment waiting for them. He chuckled as he headed to Prowl's office. He had been imformed by Optimus that he was to make sure that the SIC tactician took a break.

Prowl picked up the next data-pad from the stack. It was a list of materials the base needed. Prowl groaned to himself as he tried to read it over. The words refused to stay in one place,and swam all over the pad. He felt exhausted,but refused to take a break.

"I've just gotten started."he told himself as he forced himself to focus. If he looked hard enough at a single word,he could kinda make it out.

A knock at the door made him jump a bit."Yes?"

The door opened and Jazz came in. He looked at Prowl,and instantly noticed how tired he looked. The SIC looked ready to topple over!

"How ya' doin',Prowler?"Jazz asked.

"Just fine,thank you."Prowl answered tiredly."And it's Prowl."

"OP tells me that ya' need a break."Jazz said.

"Then he imformed you wrong,as I am quite fine."Prowl said,squinting down at the data-pad.

"Lemme rephrase that. OP tells me that you are ta take a break."Jazz said,taking the handles of the wheelchair and pulling Prowl away from the desk.

"Jazz!"Prowl exclaimed."I will come with you,but I am capable of moving myself!"

"All right."Jazz said,throwing his hands in the air."Let's go."

Jazz opened the door as Prowl pushed himself out. He wished that the Rec. room was closer for once,as his office was on the other side of the Arc. Jazz took the lead,and Prowl followed, his servos getting heavier and heavier by the minute. Jazz looked back and saw that not only was Prowl very far behind,but he seemed to be having trouble with his chair. Jazz went back and took the handles and started to push it.

"Jazz, I can handle it."Prowl said,his voice saying the opposite.

"It's all right,Prowler."Jazz said."Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Prowl vented a sigh. It felt good to rest his servos,but he hated the fact that he needed help. He hated the fact that Jazz was so good-natured,so caring, so helpful all the time when he felt he didn't deserve it.

He sat back heavily on the chair,and took Jazz's advice of 'enjoying the ride'. It wasn't all that bad. Not something he wanted done all the time,but not that bad. They soon reached the Rec. room. Jazz pulled him up in front of the holo-vid,and next to the couch.

"Thank you,Jazz."Prowl said.

Jazz gave him a quick smile and went to the other side of the room. He got two cubes of energon,and handed one to Prowl.

"Again,thank you."Prowl said gratefully.

"No problem,buddy."Jazz said,sitting down to enjoy his cube.

Jazz turned on the holo-vid,and began to flip through some of the channels. The Rec. room was empty,besides these two black and white mechs as it was the middle of the day. Jazz stopped on one of the base's favorite shows, 'As the Kitchen Sinks'.

"Is this the only show that's ever on?"Prowl asked,sipping his cube.

"Of course not."Jazz said."I can change it if ya'd like."

"No,it's all right,Jazz."Prowl said.

He took another sip of his cube before setting it in his lap. He watched the holo-vid screen,but wasn't very interested in the show. Who really cared about soap opera drama? Who cared about who's with who,and who had an affair,or who was getting together? Prowl sure didn't. He felt hsi optics droop,and didn't fight back a yawn. He soon fell into recharge,leaning foward slightly,his head drooping.

"Sleep tight,Prowler."Jazz whispered as he took the half finished cube from the tacticians lap and disposed of it.


	8. Chapter 8 Tricks and Terror

Chapter 8 Tricks and Terror

Prowl heard a noise. It sounded like talking,or whispering. He picked up his head to see that he was no longer in his office,but in the Rec. room. There were a few bots there,off of their shifts. He must have fallen asleep. Prowl saw Jazz talking to another mech,and started to leave.

"Where ya' off to?"Jazz asked.

"Just my quarters."Prowl said.

"All right."Jazz said.

Prowl shook his helm as he went on. Jazz was starting to act like a nervous carrier,or as the humans might say, a mother hen. He pushed himself through the halls,getting the hang of this wheelchair business.

"I must find a way to express my gratitude to Jazz."Prowl said to himself.

He was unaware of two pairs of optics looking at him from the control room.

"There he is,Sunny."the first voice said.

"I know,Sideswipe."Sunstreaker said."And don't call me Sunny!"

"Are you ready?"Sideswipe asked.

"Yes,but do you think we should? He looks kind of tired."Sunstreaker said,looking at the SIC slowly pushing himself through.

"Do you want to get back at him for making us do double shifts,on top of moniter duty?"Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker thought it over a moment. The shifts were all right,and they did deserve it. Moniter duty,on the other hand,was an entirely different matter. It was living Pit! Staring at a screen for hours,an unmoving screen,waiting for a Decepticon attack that usually never came. No mech,no matter how bad he was,deserved that!

"Let's do it."Sunstreaker said.

"Good,get ready. Here he comes."Sideswipe said."Wait for my signal."

The two waited eagerly as Prowl slowly went passed the control room. They snuck up behind him,as he was still unaware of them. The next thing Prowl knew,he was flying through the halls at a speed he didn't even know was possible to obtain in a wheelchair. He shouted as the wall came closer and closer,faster and faster. A sharp pain pierced his spark as he came closer. He crashed into the wall,the foot rests taking the blunt of the impact. The chair leaned foward,and then tilted back to it's normal postion.

"That was good!"Sunstreaker laughed.

"Yep!"Sideswipe said,going in for a high five."We'd better get out of here before he sees us."

Sunstreaker started to nod,but stopped. Something was wrong with Prowl. He wasn't moving. He was slumped foward in the seat,still facing the wall,but not so much as a doorwing twitched.

"Sides?"Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes,Sunny?"

"He's not moving."Sunstreaker said.

The twins slowly went towards him. It turned out he was moving a bit,but not much. He was taking quick,sharp intakes and clutching his spark chamber. His optics were wide in pain,and he looked like he was in shock.

"What did ya' two do to 'im?"Jazz's angry voice filled the empty hall.

"We just pushed him!"Sideswipe said.

"Yeah."Sunstreaker said."He gave us moniter duty,we pushed him through the halls. We didn't think this would happen."

"What is happening?"Sideswipe asked.

Jazz pushed by the two twins angerly. He pulled the chair away from the wall and knelt down in front of it.

"Prowler,are you all right?"Jazz asked gently.

"J-J-Jaaa-azzz?"Prowl asked in a jerked,gasping voice.

"It's all right,buddy."Jazz said."Go for a little ride,did we?"

Prowl gasped,clutching his spark chamber harder.

"It's all right."Jazz said again."I''l get you on down to Ratchet,and he'll fix ya' right up."

Jazz stood up and took the handles of the chair,

"Can we help?"Sunstreaker asked gultily.

"You both have helped enough."Jazz said."Now get back to the moniter."

The twins ran off without another word as Jazz took Prowl towards the med-bay. Thankfully, Ratchet was there when Jazz burst through the doors.

"What happened to him?"Ratchet asked.

"The twins pushed him through a hall."Jazz said.

Ratchet nodded,understanding."Help me get him onto the berth."

Jazz quickly did so,lifting the light mech onto the medical berth.

"Go wait over there,Jazz."Ratchet said,pointing to a corner of the room where a single seat sat.

Jazz went over and sat down. Ratchet scanned Prowl quickly before injecting him with a silvery serum. Prowl instantly relaxed and closed his optics,venting a sigh of relief. Ratchet went back to Jazz.

"Is 'e all right?"Jazz asked.

"He's fine. Like I said before,his spark was weakened when the 'Cons smashed his chamber. It's not completely healed yet,and never will reach a hundred percent."Ratchet said.

"What 'bout what just happen'd?"Jazz asked.

"Prowl had a spark attack like expierence."Ratchet said."He just needs to rest. The injection I gave him will calm him down and help take away some of the pain."

"All righty then."Jazz said."I can take 'im back to his room?"

Ratchet nodded."Yeah,just don't let him get excited."

"I won't."Jazz said.

He lifted Prowl and placed him back in the wheelchair. He started to push him.

"J-Jaazz?"Prowl asked.

"Yep. I'm takin' ya' to yer room. Ya' need some rest."Jazz said,slowly moving him through the halls.

Prowl leaned back as far as he could,as far as his doorwings would let him. He closed his optics,just feeling the slow,gently movement of the chair moving through the halls.

"That s-sounds go-ood."Prowl said."Thank y-yoou."

Author's Notes

Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing and follwing this story! I would like to ask if anyone has any idea's for it...Anyone?


	9. Chapter 9 Exercise

Chapter 9 Exercise

"Prowl, Jazz and I are going to stand you up. Do not put any weight on your pedes until I say so."Ratchet said.

It had been a few weeks since Prowl's realse from med-bay. He had regained most of his strenght, even though his spark still was very weak. Prowl had been doing paperwork in his office, and hadn't been out of his chair since the release from med-bay.

"Ready, Prowl."Ratchet asked.

Prowl nodded. Jazz and Ratchet each picked Prowl up. He leaned back on them at an odd angle, looking almost like he had fallen back and they had caught him.

"Okay, Prowl, on the count of three, put weight on your pedes."Ratchet said. "One."

"Two."Jazz said.

"Three."Ratchet finished.

Prowl leaned foward and stood on his pedes. No sooner had he put his full weight on them did his body tense up.

"Put me back!"Prowl cried out."Please!"

"Sit him down."Ratchet said."Carefully."

Prowl and Jazz sat Prowl back in the wheelchair.

"That went better then expected."Ratchet said.

"It did?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet nodded."I didn't expect him to put full weight on his pedes."

"So,this...is...a good thing?"Prowl asked,venting deeply.

Ratchet nodded."You're going to start exercises that I give you. You will do them."Ratchet said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'will'.

"I will."Prowl said.

"What exactly does Prowler gotta do?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet handed Jazz a data-pad. Jazz turned it on and started to page through it. There were medical pictures of two mechs. One was always on his back struts, the other one was doing different things to the first mechs pedes. There were arrows, showing the ways the second mech was moving the firsts pedes. Some arrows said to rotate the pedes, while others wee just simple up and down,or back and forth motions.

"Therapy?"Jazz asked.

Ratchet nodded.

"May I see it, as it is my frame and pedes?"Prowl asked.

Jazz handed the Datsun the data-pad. Prowl flipped through it.

"Ratchet?"

"What is it?"Ratchet asked.

"Why are there two mechs in every picture?"Prowl asked.

"You need a partner."Ratchet said.

"What?"Prowl exclaimed.

"A therapy partner. Some mech to help you with the exercises."Ratchet explained.

"A I not capable of doing them myself?"Prowl asked.

"You could, but not only would it take longer, the results wouldn't be the same."Ratchet replied. "It's better with another."

Prowl vented. He hated help, he really did. This injury he had sustained though seemed to make him almost helpless. He had been helpless against the twins when they shoved him through the hall. He had been helpless when he had lost his sense of reality, and was completly dependent on the mechs around him. He had been helpless when the Decepticons had attacked him and torn him apart. He was helpless now as he could not stand let alone walk without assistance.

Another thing was Jazz. He was always there. Always helping him. Bringing him energon, helping him into his berth at night. Always helping him out, no matter what. Never asking for anything in return. It drove Prowl crazy. He wished that Jazz would do something other then help him so selflessly. Yell at him, slap him, leave him, anything! Prowl knew that there was no way he could ever fully repay Jazz back once and if he completely healed.

"Prowl?"Ratchet asked.

Prowl snapped back from his though."Just...fine."

Ratchet nodded."You can go."

"Let's go,Prowler." Jazz said with a smile.

"Coming."Prowl said, pushing himself after Jazz.

"Hey, Prowler, did ya' ever punish the twins for what they did ta' ya'?"Jazz asked.

"Yes."Prowl said."But not for pushing me."

"What for then?"Jazz asked, full of curiosity.

"I gave them triple shifts, moniter duty, and brig time for leaving their posts."Prowl said.

"Heavy."Jazz chuckled.

Prowl nodded. Jazz went into Prowl's berthroom after he had unlocked the door. Prowl went to the desk and removed some data-pads from a drawer. He had started to fill them out, thinking that Jazz had left. Suddenly, he felt himslef being dragged backwards.

"Jazz! What are you doing?"Prowl exclaimed.

"Didn't mean to startle ya'."Jazz said. "Hatchet said ya' gotta do these exercises."

"Right now?"Prowl asked."I'm sure you have much better things to do."

"Nope. Mah scedule is clear."Jazz smirked.

"No place you'd rather be?"Prowl asked.

"No where."Jazz said. "Let's get started."

"You seem more eager then I am."Prowl said.

"Why wouldn't I be?"Jazz asked."These'll help ya' get better."

Prowl just nodded. Jazz helped Prowl up and onto the berth.

"There ya' go."Jazz said."No, let's get this started!"

Prowl vented. Jazz looked over the data-pad.

"This 'er 'pad says I gotta go like this."Jazz said,taking one of Prowl's pedes"And move it like this."

Jazz started to rotate the elevated pede. Prowl shuttered his optics and hissed in pain. Jazz let go.

"Sorry, Prowler."Jazz said."Didn't mean ta' hurt ya'."

Prowl shook his helm."It's all right."

"Wanna go again?"Jazz asked.

"If it will make you leave faster, then do what you will."Prowl said.

"What?"Jazz asked,taken back."You-you want me to go?"

Prowl's optics widened as his CPU told him how his words sounded."No,Jazz. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did ya' mean it?"Jazz asked,crossing his servos on his chest, a hurt look on his face.

"I just meant that...I really shouldn't be...ah, slag it, Jazz!"Prowl shouted."Why is this so difficult?"

Jazz was loking more and more hurt by the second."It's not dif'cult at all. If ya' don't want me 'round, then I'll leave."

"No,Jazz, I-"

"No need to explain."Jazz said,putting a hand in the air."I now when I'm not wanted."

With that Jazz left the room, leaving Prowl alone in his berth. Prowl vented, letting his helm hit the back of the berth.

"Why did I go and say that?"Prowl asked.

He looked over at the chair beside the berth. He had to get into it, he had to go find Jazz. He pulled himself up to a sitting position, and pushed his limp pedes off of the berth. He started to try and stand up, but hissed in pain and fell foward. He hit the chair in his mad grab, causing it to roll back a few feet.

"Slag."Prowl muttered to himself.

He extended one servo in front of himself and pulled himself foward. He then extended the other one, and pushed himself foward again. Then he went back to his first servo,then the other, pulling and pushing himself foward. At last he reached the chair. He propped himself up and reached up to the handle of the chair. He tried to pull himself up, but the chair slid back. Prowl shuttered his optics, waiting for his frame to thud against the floor. The thud never came. He unshuttered his optics, and saw that the chair was aginst the wall, saving him the fall.

"Great."Prowl vented in relief.

He pulled himself into the chair. He sat there for a moment, both resting and trying to figure out how he was going to apologize to Jazz.


	10. Chapter 10 Apology and Attack

Chapter 10 Apology and Attack

Prowl pushed himself out of his room. He heard voices in the Rec. room, and hoped that one of them might belong to Jazz. He pushed himself in, and looked around.

Powerglide, Bumblebee, Hoist, Brawn, Gears, Huffer, Cliffjumper and a few others were there with the humans Spike, Sparkplug, Carly, and Chip.

"Prowl?"Spike asked.

Prowl flinched inwardly. The humans hadn't been on base for awile. The did not know of his injuries and having to use a wheelchair. They looked shocked, and Prowl really didn't want to talk to them right now. Especially not Chip. He didn't know why, but Chip was the one human in the world Prowl did not want to see.

"Was Jazz in here?"Prowl asked, ignoring the humans entirely.

"No, he wasn't."Bumblebee said.

"Looking for your servant,Prowl?" Brawn laughed.

Prowl glared at him."Don't you dare say that again."Prowl hissed.

"Or what, you'll have Jazz come after me?"Brawn laughed again.

"Can it, Brawn."Bumblebee seemed to growl.

"What do you need Jazz for?"Powerglide asked.

"I-I need to tell him something."Prowl said, trying not to say that he had hurt Jazz's feelings.

A new voice entered the Rec. room.

"Will someone tell me what crawled up Jazz's aft?"Ironhide asked.

"Where is he?"Prowl asked,hurridly turning around in his chair.

"In his berthroom. Stormed right bah me,and slammed the door."Ironhide said."Purty sure he locked it too."

Prowl didn't waste another moment quickly moving from the Rec. room and into the crowded halls. He soon made it to Jazz's berthroom. He knocked.

"I don't care who it is, bu' go away."Jazz said.

Prowl hoped that he hadn't hurt Jazz enough to make him cry. His voice didn't sound like he was crying, but one can nevre tell.

"Jazz, it's ."

"Prowler?"Jazz asked, his voice surprised. The door unlocked and opened."I left ya' in yer berth. How'd ya' get out?"

"Long story. Rather not tell right now."Prowl said."Jazz, I-"

"Save it."Jazz said,stepping back inside his room.

"Jazz,wait."Prowl said,pushing himself up just enough for the front of the chair to be in the room.

"Go away, Prowl."Jazz said, buting extra venom on the mech's name.

He put his pede on the wheel of the chair and pushed it back, hard. Prowl had no control as he rolled back rather quickly and hit the wall. He shifted himself to stay seated as the door slammed. Prowl vented and decided it best to leave. He went outside the Arc and sat by the side of the volcano.

It was a rather nice view. The city was to one side, and behind it were large,looming hills. The sun set behind those hills every day, and rose over the hills on the other side of the Arc. It was early evening now, and the sun was just begining to set. The sky was bainted with grand hues of red, blue, orange, yellow, and even a soft green. Prowl vented as he watched it, but not at it's beauty. He sighed because of Jazz.

"Is everything all right?"a small voice asked behind him.

Prowl jumped slightly. It was Chip Chase. There was no way Prowl would run away, but Prowl really didn't want to see that human right now.

"Yes, Chip."Prowl answered.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda down in the dumps if you ask me."Chip said.

"The dumps?"Prowl asked.

"It's a human expression. Just means upset or sad."Chip explained.

"Sounds like the kind of phrase Jazz would use."Prowl mused.

"Did something happen between the two of you?"Chip asked.

Prowl vented audibly."Yes."

"What happened."Chip asked.

"He...he was helping me..."Prowl said slowly.

"Is that it?"Chip asked."That doesn't sound like such a bad thing."

"No, I mean...He just..."Prowl stuttered,trying to find his words.

"It's all right."Chip said."You can tell me."

Prowl picked up his hand and let it drop.

"Maybe you should start from the begining."Chip said.

"I guess it all started after the Decepticons attacked."Prowl said with a shrug.

"The base?"

"No, me."

"What happened?"

"It was a simply scouting mission gone wrong."Prowl said."Telatraan was picking up energy signals, and Prime sent me to scout it out. I never saw them coming."

Chip nodded, understamding."What happened then?"

"The 'Cons did some things to me that I'd rather not say."Prowl said.

"I understand."Chip replied kindly."Did anything else happen?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't remember anything after that. The others tell me that I was hit in the helm and out of it for awile. Jazz was there the entire time. He was the one that found me, actually."Prowl explained.

Chip started to understand what was going on. "You think that because Jazz is with you all the time, he's just waisting his time, right?"

Prowl shrugged, but nodded as well."I guess."

"Prowl, don't you think that if Jazz didn't want to be with you unless he wanted to? It's not like you forced him to help you."Chip said.

Prowl thought about it a moment."All he does is help me though."

"That's his choice."Chip said."It's his way of showing you he cares."

Prowl nodded, understanding now. "He was helping me when I tried to tell him that he didn't have to. I guess the way I said it didn't sound very nice."

"We've all done that."Chip said."Knowing Jazz, he'll come around. Just give him some time to cool off."

Prowl nodded again. He wasn't aware of the eight pairs of optics peering at him from all around. Suddenly, a squawk alerted Prowl.

"Chip,stay back."Prowl said, grabbing his gun.

"What is it?"Chip asked.

"Chip, listen very carefully."Prowl said. "I want you to go back inside the base, quickly."

Chip nodded."What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you."Prowl replied.

Chip nodded and started to wheel himself to the mouth of the Arc. Something didn't feel right. Gun shots made Chip turn around to see Prowl with the back of his chair against the side of the volcano. Laserbeak was trying to peck his facial features off, Ravage was attached to his servo, and Rumble and Franzy were busy trying to pull him from his chair. Prowl's gun lay on the ground.

"Hey!"Chip shouted as he rushed into the base.

"Chip, what is it?"Optimus asked.

Jazz was beside him, as well as a few others. Jazz looked rather upset still, but that didn't matter now.

"Decepticons! Outside!"Chip exclaimed.

"Why didn't Telatraan warn us?"Ironhide asked.

"Maybe because it's the Cassetcons."Chip suggested.

"Autobots, prepare to fight."Optimus said.

"Hurry!"Chip said.

"No need ta' worry, Chip. Yer safe in 'er."Jazz said.

"No, you don't understand!"Chip said.

"Understand what?"optimus asked,turning to look at the small human.

"Prowl's out there!"

"Prowler?"Jazz asked, optics widening.

Outside, Prowl was fighting for his life. Hie servo was scratched from the robotic panther still attached to it, his sharp denta digging deep into his black and white metal. Laserbeak continued to flap in his face, jabbing him in his optics and face.

"What do you want?"Prowl growled at the Cassetcons.

"To have some fun!"Frenzie announced.

"Get over her, Frenzie and help me."Rumble odered.

"Okay, okay."Frenzie answered.

The two of them went to the sid eof Prowl's chair and pushed. Prowl shouted in surprise as he fell over and out.

"Not so high and mighty without his throne, is he?"Rumble asked with a laugh.

Ravage had lept off as the SIC fell over and now sat on his haunches, watching the large mech. Laserbeak now sat on a nearby branch, watching as well.

"Autobots, up there!"Optimus voice came.

Prowl looked down to see Jazz, Ironhide, Optimus, and Bumblebee at the base of the volcano. Prowl had wheeled himself up the side of it to a overlook. That's where he and Chip had talked.

Ravage and Laserbeak left their places and blocked the path. They were giving the four mechs a rather hard time. Laserbeak shot at them from the air, and Ravage attacked them from the ground.

"Let's shake things up."Rumble suggested, transforming his hands into pounding hammers.

Rumble started to pound on the ground, shaking Prowl badly. He didn't know how much more his spark could take. He looked at the moving ground, and noticed that it wasn't just moving up and down. It was also moving in one direction. Prowl was rapidly bouncing towards the edge of the cliff.

"Stop!"Prowl shouted.

Rumble and Frenzie laughed as Prowl's pedes slipped off the edge.

"Almost there."Frenzie said."Hurry up, the others are almost here!"

"I'm hurring, I'm hurring."Rumble grumbled.

Prowl's lower body was now off the side of the cliff. He clawed at the ground, trying to stop himself as he continued to slip. A large crack suddnle formed from Rumble's pounding, and his fingers slip. He shouted as he started to fall. He closed his optics and grabbed once more. He felt the shaking ground on the tips of his fingers. He dug them in as deep as he could. He looked down. Why is it that the ground always looked so far away when your hanging above it?

"Stop!"Prowl cried out again.

Suddenly, it did stop. Everything did. The shaking, the fracturing in the side of the volcano, the fighting, everything. Prowl barely noticed as his fingers started to slip. He shuttered his optics as they left the ground completely. A jerk made him gasp and open them again. He looked down, and the ground wasn't rushing up as he had expected.

"Prowler!"

Prowl looked up into Jazz's face. The other black and white mech was on his stomach plating, holding tightly onto Prowl's servo.

"Hold on, Prowler!"Jazz said.

Another hand, a red and blue one, reached down and grabbed him as well. With a grunt, both mechs pulled Prowl up.

"Thanks"Prowl panted once he was on solid ground again.

"Are you all right,Prowler?"Jazz asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to you."Prowl said.

"Hey,Prowl, we saved your chair!"Bumblebee announced happily.

"Um...thank you."Prowl said.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee went back down. Prowl and Jazz watched as the entered the Arc.

Both mechs started at the same time.

"Prowler-"

"Jazz-"

"You start."

"No, you Jazz."Prowl said.

"I'm sorry, Prowler."Jazz said."I guess I can be kinda pushy at times."

"No, Jazz."Prowl said."You have nothing to apologize for. I should have thought before I spoke. I had no right telling you to have some down time if you didn't want to."

"Down time?"Jazz asked with a smirk.

"Human expression."Prowl said, his face reddening slightly."Heard you use it before."

"Is that what this is 'bout?"Jazz asked."I though ya' just didn't want me 'round any more."

"No, I like it when your with me. It's just not fair that you are always helping me though." Prowl said, looking down.

"Ya' don't make me."Jazz said."I like bein' with ya'. Your like a brotha to me."

"Brother? We're not related."Prowl said, confused.

"Your like my brothar from another mothar."Jazz said.

Prowl nodded, understanding now."Are we good?"Prowl asked.

"We're good."Jazz said, giving the Datsun a playful shove. "Wanna go back inta base now? It's gettin late."

"All right."Prowl said.

Jazz helped Prowl up into his chair, and the two went back into the base.


	11. Chapter 11 Remorse and Make Up

Chapter 11 Remorse and Make Up

"Come on, Prowler."Jazz coaxed.

"Ah, Jazz."Prowl groaned."No, no more. Please."

"Just a few more steps."Jazz said. "Then ya' can be done."

Prowl growled and Jazz laughed. Prowl was holding onto what appeared to be two jumbo sized ballerina bars. He has standing between them and holding onto them as if his life depended on it. He had gained alot of strenght in his pedes, but not enough to leave his chair yet. This was one of the many exercises that Ratchet had given him, and Jazz made him do.

"Just ta' the end, Prowler."Jazz coaxed.

"No."Prowl said, gripping the sides harder. "It hurts, I'm tired, I'm done!"

"For good?"Jazz asked.

"For now."Prowl answered.

"I'll jus' get yer chair then."Jazz said with a shrug.

Prowl vented. "I'm sick of that chair."

"Well, we don' wanna finish yer exersizes, so ya' gotta get in da chair."Jazz said.

"Even if I did finish, I would have to go in the chair."Prowl replied.

"Ya' finish yer exercise and ya' can get outta the chair sooner."Jazz siad with a smirk. "What's it gonna be?"

"Fine."Prowl grumbled. "I'll finish."

Jazz's smirk got bigger as Prowl gripped the bars tighter. He shifted his weight from one pede to the other as he scuffled foward a bit. He hissed in pain as he did it again. He finally made it to the other side, panting hard. He started to fall foward a bit.

"Whoa! Hold up 'ere!"Jazz said, catching him and holding him steady.

Ratcher had been watching from his side office. He pushed the wheelchair over to the two black and white mechs.

"Sit down, Prowl."Ratchet ordered.

Prowl sighed in annoyance as he obeyed. "I really am getting tired of this."

"I know, Prowler, but jus' think."Jazz started."Soon ya' can be outta this chair and walkin' 'round on yer own."

"Yeah."Prowl said with a wistful sigh.

"Let's go get a cube, Prowler."Jazz suggested."I'm 'ungry."

Prowl couldn't resist a chuckle. "All right, Jazz. I'm coming."

Ratchet watched as the two mechs left, one walking, one rolling. Ratchet went back to his work. He put the bars away and started to polish and clean his tools. A vocie made him look uo and turn around.

"Ratchet?"

"What did you do now, Sunstreaker?"Ratchet vented.

"Nothing."Sunstreaker said.

"Who did you tick off?"Ratchet asked next.

"Nobo-well... I might have ticked off somebody, but that's not why I'm here."Sunstreaker replied.

"Who did you prank?"Ratchet sighed.

"Nobody! Yet..."Sunstreaker answered, getting irritated.

"Who are you hiding from?"Ratchet asked.

"Nobody!"

"What did you do to Sideswipe this time?"Ratchet continued.

"Nothing, yet!"Sunstreaker near yelled.

"Are you hurt or injured in any way?"Ratchet asked, getting slightly worried now.

"Nothing except my pride now." Sunstreaker said, upset that Ratchet had such little faith in him.

"Are you sick?"Ratchet asked, getting a scanner from a drawr.

"No, Ratchet! I am fine!"Sunstreaker yelled.

"Then what is it that you want?"Ratchet asked, getting very irritated.

"I, uh..."Sunstreaker now faltered.

"Speak up or get out."Ratchet said, picking his wrench up.

"I-I came to see if I could help with something."Sunstreaker said quickly.

"With what?"Ratchet asked, lowering his wrench.

"Well, I-I've been feeling kinda bad about what...what we, Sideswipe and I, did to Prowl..a-a few weeks ago."Sunstreaker said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ratchet completely put his wrench down, understanding. "So, you want to make it up to him."

"Yeah..."Sunstreaker said."Anything I can do?"

Ratchet thought a moment before answering. "Actually, there is something you can do."

"Really? What?"Sunstreaker asked.

"Prowl is gaining more strength in his pedes."Ratchet started."He's getting ready to ditch the chair."

"Okay... what does that have to do with me?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He's going to need a cane."Ratchet said, jumping straight to the point.

"A cane?"Sunstreaker asked.

"You were all artsy before the War, weren't ya'?"Ratchet asked, stating more then asking. "I was thinking, maybe you could work on a nice cane."

"I see."Sunstreaker said. "Thanks, doc."

Ratchet just shrugged a shoulder at the yellow mech. Sunstreaker gave a quick nod before leaving. He went to the berthroom he shared with his twin, and closed the door behind him. He went to his desk and opened a locked drawer. He vented as he looked in.

Artists tools lay in it. They had been all he had been able to save before having to join the Autobots. He only had a few paints left, worn paintbrushes, and a very dirty wooden palate. He took up the palate and looked at it before replacing it. He didn't have time to paint anymore. He vented as he pushed aside the paints to get to some more recent additions to his small collection. He pulled out a large lump of gold, a souveneir from one of his first missions on earth.

He placed it on the desk before leaving the 'Arc'. He drove to the forest. He hated the woods, but it was for a good cause. He tried to avoid all the mud and dirt as he looked about. At last, he found what he was looking for. A very large sapling. He carefully pulled it up.

"Aw, frag."he mumbled as the dirt sprayed up all over his pristine paint job.

Sunstreaker carefully cut off the branches and roots before stripping it of it's bark. Soon he had a nice, smooth cane shapped 'stick'. It had a flat top, so that Prowl could lean on it if he got tired. It was also thick and firm, so that it wouldn't snap at the Autobot's weight. He transformed again and drove back to base, trying to ignore the dirt and mud splattered on his usually shiney, yellow paint. He went back to his room.

"Where were you?"

"Does it matter, Sides?"

"Yes."Sideswipe said."Espicially if you of all bots are covered in mud."

"Don't remind me."Sunstreaker moaned. "If you really must know, I'm making a cane for Prowl."

"Really?"Sideswipe asked."Why?"

"Because I still feel kinda bad for pushing Prowl that day he was let out of med-bay."

"Oh, yeah..."Sideswipe said, tapping his middle digits together.

Sunstreaker ignored his brother as he picked up the lump of gold. He hit it, hard, and it shattered into many pieces. He took a few of the pieces and put them back in the drawer. He locked it, leaving four good sized pieces still on top.

"I'll be back."Sunstreaker announced.

"Where ya' going? Wash racks?"Sideswipe asked.

"No, Wheeljack."

OoOoOoOoO

"You want what?"Wheeljack asked, his earwings flashing as he spoke.

"A hammer."Sunstreaker said."A blow torch, and something I can scratch metal with."

Wheeljack stared at him blankly. "And why would I give you those things? Some new trick you're working on?"

SUnstreaker vented. "No, it's a surprise for Prowl."

"Oh, I see."Wheeljack said sarcastically."Yeah, I don't think so."

"No, really!"Sunstreaker said."Ratchet said I could."

Wheeljack laughed, doorwings flashing. "Yeah, and Huffer's happy."

"I'm serious."Sunstreaker said. "Go ask him yourself."

"Fine, but you're coming as well."Wheeljack said.

"Fine."

Wheeljack went straight to Ratchet's med-bay, followed closely by a still dirty Sunstreaker.

"Ratchet!"

"What did you do now, Wheeljack?"Ratchet asked.

"What did I- Nothing! This isn't about me, it's Sunstreaker."Wheeljack said.

Ratchet came out of his office and nearly froze. Wheeljack was in his med-bay, in one piece, and Sunstreaker was with him, covered in dirt.

Ratchet shook his helm."What do you want?"

"Sunstreaker wants tools. He says it's a 'surprise for Prowl'."Wheeljack quoted, showing that he didn't believe a word of it though.

"I see."Ratchet said, looking at the dirt yellow bots."And what tools did you ask for?"

"A hammer, blow torch, and something I can scratch metal with."Sunstreaker repeated, shifting uneasily.

"Scratch metal?"Ratchet repeated."Hold on a seocond."

Wheeljack watched in shocked surprise as Ratchet went to a drawer and opened it. He took out a good sized tool, with a metal top that went out before having a bent top. It looked very similar if not exactly like a dentist's tool. He handed it to Sunstreaker.

"Will this work?"Ratchet asked.

Sunstreaker beamed."Yeah, it will."

"Wheeljack, can you lend him the other tools?"Ratchet asked.

"Uh...uh,y-yeah...sure."Wheeljack said in shock.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics before giving Wheeljack a push out the med-bay."Can we hurry it up?"

Wheeljack was muttering to himself and shaking his helm as his earwings flashed. Ratchet chuckled as he watched them leave. He had never imagined any of that. Sunstreaker covered in dirt, actually asking permission to use a tool, Ratchet himself willingly giving him a tool and then telling Wheeljack to do the same. He shook his helm again before returning to his work.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sideswipe was sitting on his berth, watching his brother work. He had brought back a few tools, with permission. He first took the hammer and pounded the small chuncks of gold until they were very flat and large. He carefully took the flattened gold and laid it over the top of the cane, on the flat part. He then took the blow torch and started to flame the gold until it had a very liquidy and wrinkled appearance.

"What are you doing?"Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker didn't answer. Sideswipe wasn't really expecting an answer. When his brother was wrapped up in some sort of artists thing, he would completely zone out. His processor would focus on nothing more then the task at hand. He wouldn't eat or recharge until it was done, or Sideswipe forced him to.

Sunstreaker now had all the liquified wrinkles out of the gold, and nothing but the smooth, slightly dripping gold reamained. He picked up a small, iron or lead looking thing and stuck it on the very tip of the cane's handle. Sideswipe couldn't really make it out, but it's shape was very familiar. Sideswipe picked up the tool Ratchet had lent him and sat down in his chair comfortable. He propped the cane between his pedes and studied it. He closed his optics, invisioning what he wanted the cane to look like when finished.

He unshuttered them and took the tool. With a firm, unshaking hand, he carefully began to scratch the gold. Sideswipe always liked to watch his brother work. Sunstreaker gently moved the tool up and down the gold part of the cane, unil graceful etches began to appear. A simple vine and leaf pattern weaved it's way onto the cane. Sunstreaker soon lay the tool aside and began to inspect his work. He blew on it, and a few golden curls floated to the ground.

"Can I see?"Sideswipe asked.

"Careful."Sunstreaker warned as he handed it over.

Sideswipe gently took it and looked at it. It turned out that the iron shaped piece on the tip of the handle was an elegantly carved Autobot insigna. The leaf and vine pattern seemed to be the perfect thing to make the insigna pop a bit, and the gold wasn't too gaudy or flashy, but just the right amount to make it look elegant. Sunstreaker had also stained the wood to make it a deep, cheery brown that complimented the gold even more.

"It's nice."Sideswipe complimented.

"Do you think he'll like it?"Sunstreaker asked.

"If he doesn't, his processor must still be glitching."Sideswipe said, handing the cane back to his yellow and dirt covered brother.

Sunstreaker stood up and started to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?"Sideswipe called.

Sunstreaker stopped by the door."I can't wait. I have to give it to him now."

"Well, you're going to have to wait."Sideswipe said.

"Why?"Sunstreaker almost whined.

"Because it's the middle of the night."Sideswipe said, streaching out on his berth.

Sunstreaker moaned in dismay. He checked his internal chronometer only to confirm his red brother's theory. Sunstreaker sighed as he flopped into his berth. He instantly felt himself being shoved off.

"Hey! What gives?"Sunstreaker shouted."We don't even share a berth!"

"You're not going to bed like that."Sideswipe said.

"Like what?"Sunstreaker asked, picking himself off of the floor."I'm tired."

"And dirty."Sideswipe said.

"What?"Sunstreaker asked in shock.

"You're still covered in dirt and dried mud."Sideswipe said, peeling off some of the dried mud to make a point.

"My paint!"Sunstreaker moaned, rushing from the room.

He was heading one place and one place only. His safe haven, his sanctuary, the wash racks.

OoOoOoOoO

"Just give it to him all ready!"Sideswipe said through cleanched denta.

"What if he doesn't like it?"Sunstreaker asked.

"He will. just give it to him!"

Sideswipe gave his yellow twin a push into the Rec. room. It was morning, and most of the bots were inside for their morning energon. Prowl and Jazz were included in this number. Prowl looked up as the yellow twin as he awkwardly made his way towards the chaired Datsun.

"Hey, Prowl."Sunstreaker started.

"Good morning, Sunstreaker."Prowl returned.

"What up, Sunny?"Jazz asked.

"I-uh...have something for Prowl."Sunstreaker said.

"For me?"Prowl questioned, sounding slightly surprised.

Ratchet was on the opposite side of the room."Don't worry."he called over."I suggested it to him."

Prowl and Jazz gave a quick nod of understanding.

"Well, uh...here it is."Sunstreaker said, taking his hands from behind his back.

"Sunstreaker."Prowl breathed out."It's...it's-"

"You don't like it, do you?"Sunstreaker asked.

"It's beautiful."Prowl finally managed."You made this?"

Sunstreaker nodded. "Yeah."he said with a shrug.

Sunstreaker handed the cane over to the SIC tacticion.

"Thank you, Sunstreaker."Prowl said."It is truly a magnificent piece of art, and I will be sure to use it."

With that said, Prowl proceeded to try and stand up, supporting himself on the new cane.

"Whoa,Prowler!"Jazz said."Are ya' sure yer ready?"

"Of course."Prowl said, struggling to his pedes.

At last he was on his pedes, and leaned onto the cane. It didn't even bend from his weight.

"It's very sound."Prowl said."Excellent work. I am endebted to you."

"Actually, I made it because I was feeling bad about pushing you in the halls a few weeks ago." Sunstreaker said.

Prowl nodded."That's all right. I guess we'll call it even then."

"Really?"Sunstreaker asked.

"Of course."Prowl returned.

Sunstreaker started to leave the Rec. room.

"Where are you heading?"Prowl asked.

"Wash racks. I've still got dirt in places I didn't even know I had."

Author's Notes: I apologize that it has taken so long to update this story. I am having (notice the present tence verb) terrible writers block with this story. Any and all suggestions will be greatly appreciated! Also, although your username slips my mind, I would like to thank whoever suggested the idea of Prowl being attacked by Cassetecons and being laughed at, and the use of a cane! You know who you are!


	12. Chapter 12 Attack of Body and Spark

Chapter 12 Attack

Author's Notes : I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I hit major writers block during this chapter, but thankfully it is gone now. I am sorry to say that this story will be ending soon. Only one more chapter, possibly two but not likely. Thank you all who reviewed, gave suggestions, favorited, and followed this story. You are the inspiration that keeps me writing.

"Request granted."

"Really, sir?"Prowl asked, a bit shocked that his request had been answered so quicky and so positive.

"Yes, Prowl."Optimus smiled behind his face mask. "Ratchet said that you have healed rather well, and are just baerly below 97 percent functioning. There is no reason that you should be denied active duty any longer."

Optimus had no choice, really. While Prowl was 96.78% functioning properly, that was for the main things like his motor functions and the like. He still used the cane Sunstreaker had crafted for him even though he was going to hang it up for good in another week or so. The 96% did not include his spark, which was serverly weakened. It did not hinder him though, so he was considered 'healthy'.

Optimus had so few troops as well. The mini-bots had gone on a failed intel mission. They not only did not get the required infromation on Decepticon whereabouts and battle plans, but they sustained so many casualties that Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were still in recovery.

"Thank you, sir."Prowl said, bowing before turning and leaving.

"Don't make me regret it."Optimus murmured as the door slid closed with a hydrolic whoosh.

"So?"

Prowl started. "Jazz."he vented out, putting a hand over his spark chamber.

"The one an' only."Jazz said proudly. "So, ya' back on?"

"Yes."Prowl returned. "Full active duty."

"Bet yer glad 'bout that."Jazz said.

Prowl nodded. As if on cue, red lights began to flash throughout the entire base. Jazz vented.

"An' not a moment too soon."Jazz said as he adn Prowl made their way to the control room.

Optimus Prime went by them, moving just as quickly as them but reaching the room before them. Every available bot was there, lined up in uniform and military fashion. Optimus stood before his troops, overlooking them as he went to Telatraan 1.

"Alert, Alert. Decepticons attacking local oil plant."Telatraan said, repeating a few times until Optimus silenced him.

Optimus turned back to his troops. According to Telatraan 1, there were only going to be a few Decepticons, so he was not going to need a very large battalion, but he was going to need his best soilders.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker."Optimus called first. The Twins stepped foward, the two best front-liners in the Autobot Army. They were reckless most of the time, with their Jet Judo, and they did usually suffer injuries, but they were good at what they did, and nobody could deny that.

"Jazz."Optimus said next. The white visored mech went foward and stood beside the Twins. He was one of the best spies in the Army, a mastermind sabatour, brave, and an excellent soilder.

"Bluestreak."Optimus named the fourth member of this battalion. The talkative went foward, his mouth shut for once. He was the best sniper, vary rarely ever missing his target be it long or short range. Mant Decepticons had been offlined or serverly injured due to the skillful shots blasted from his sniper rifle.

Optimus vented as he looked over the four mechs. He knew that he needed at least one more mech to even out the sides. If Bumblebee was not still injured, he would have been Optimus next choice. The young mini-bot was a skilled spy, quck and agile on his pedes, and a good shot. Bumblebee, though, was not an option. With great hesitation, Optimus named the final soilder for his group.

"Prowl."

Prowl had to admit he was a bit surprised, but he did not show it as he took a place besides Bluestreak. It made perfect sense to him though. He had a very strong battle computer and an even greater logic processor. While these things made it extremely difficult at times, emotionally, they were very handy in battle. Most split second decisions were made by him when he was on a battle-field, as he could find multiple solutions to problems.

"Autobots, roll out."Optimus said, transforming into a semi with trailer.

Poilice cars, Lambourginis and a racecar or two replaced the area's five mechs had once stood as they followed the Prime out of the 'Arc'. The oil plant was rather close, only a few miles out of town. A few Decepticons were seen filling up empty cubes with oil, and then fusing the cubes of brown liquid together to make a shimmering pink liquid.

The Decepticons consisted of Skywarp, Blitzwing, Starscream, Thundercracker, Soundwave, and of course, the Decepticon warlord Megatron. Quick calculations told Prowl that they were outnumbered, but not serverly. Prowl would begin to worry if the Constructicons showed up, or the Insecticons. The Vassetacons were snug inside Soundwave's chasis, but they were still considered in Prowl's calculations. Before a proper plan could be prepared, Blitzwing looked up from his oil tap.

"Autobots!"

Megatron spun on his heels. He rasied a servo and pointed at the Autobots. "Decepticons, attack!"

In a matter of seconds, the air was full of photon charges and laser blasts, as well as Seekers as they took an aireal advantage over the 'flightless' Autobots. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker must have forgotten to read the memo about being flightless, and took to the air with their jetpacks. Sunstreaker took on Skywarp as Sideswipe landed in Thundercracker. The two Seeker's flight patterns became very hectic as they tried to throw their riders off rodeo style.

Jazz and Bluestreak began to battle hand-to-hand with Blitzing and Starscream. Optimus had his own hands full as Megatron transformed into a gun and went into Soundwave's hands, who hovered over the ground. Optimus skillfully ducked, dived, and fired at Soundwave. In the end, he successfully knocking Megatron from Soundwave's hand as a photon charge from Optimus' cannon hit his servo. Megatron transformed to bipedial mode before he hit the ground. As Optimus and Megatron began to sparr with their battle axes and ball-and-chain devises, Soundwave snuck away.

Prowl had been firing up at the Seekers, hitting them every so often on their underside as the Twins worked on top of them. Soundwave saw Prowl's compromised condition, as he had nobody to cover him.

"Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzie : Eject."Soundwave's monotone voice said lowly as he pressed his 'eject' button.

Four cassets of dark colours where shot out and transformed in their decent towards the ground. Laserbeak managed to remain airborne.

"Mission : Attack Autobot Prowl."Soundwave ordered, pointing at the Datsun firing acid pellets, still oblivious to the danger he was about to be in.

Frenzie and Rumble snickered.

"See he dumped the chair."Rumble laughed.

Soundwvae went back to Megatron, helping in the attack on Optimus Prime.

"Let's get ready to rumble!"Rumble shouted as he began to pound the ground with his hammer like weapons.

The ground cracked a bit, and then began to spread in a crooked path, right towards Prowl. The SIC heard the cracks and shakes before it reached him, and lept out of the way as the Earth spilt open right where he had once been. Laserbeak opened his beak, shooting lightning-like bolts down on the tacticion. He dodged those too, firing up.

Frenzie attack Prowl, latching onto his pede as a distraction. Ravage performed his signature move, and bit and hung onto Prowl's servo. Prowl shouted a bit as the sharp denta of the giant Cyber-cat began to tear his frame. He smacked Ravage in the jaw, making the cat recoil with a yelp and hiss.

Rumble began to beat the ground again, making Prowl once again jump for safety and soild ground. Jumping was exceedingly difficult as a Cassetecon still clung and clawed at his pede. He shook him off like an ant. Laser beak swooped down next, peching at his audios and optics. Prowl, who was panting heavily, beat him off and shot him in his metal tail with a burning acid pellet.

Laserbeak cawed in pain, and flew away to seek out his master. Frenzie began to shoot at Prowl as Ravage again attacked. Prowl was knocked onto his back, rather painful and uncomfortable for a mech with doorwings. Prowl held Ravage just inches away from his face, the sharp denta snapping at him, trying to bite something of importance. Prowl slid his pede's under the robotic panther and kicked, bashing Ravage against the side of the main oil building as his flight ended abrubtly.

Prowl didn't know how much longer he could fight them off. His new injuries were not bad, mainly cosmetic, but he was finding it very hard to intake properly, his spark was beating fast and sporadically, and his chest had a dull throb. Also, he had an odd pain radiating to his left servo. Suddenly, to Prowl's intense relief, Megatron's voice penatrated through the air.

"Decepticons, retreat!"

Prowl panted heavily as the last of the Cassetecons left him and went back to Soundwave. Most of the Seekers were smoking from neumerous places, and Blitzwing could barely fly. Megatron looked a little worse for wear, and Soundwave's visor was cracked and smashed in parts. They quickly took to the air and flew into the horizon, dissolving into tiny black specks before dissapearing alltogether. A few Autobots cheered, mainly Sideswipe and Bluestreak.

Optimus glanced over what had previously been a battle field. There was very little damage to the oil plant. There was a large hole in the wall from where he had thrown Megatron, but that should be easily fixed. Most of the injuries were scratches here and there. The main injury was Blustreak, who's dooring had been strained by Starscream, who had brutally ripped at it during battle.

"Autobots-"Optimus started, but them stopped.

Prowl was by the side of the main oil building, and had a hand on it for support. He was panting heavily, and had his right hand over his spark chamber.

"Prowler!"Jazz exclaimed, catching sight if the SIC as he slid down the side of the building to a sitting position. As the closest one to him, Jazz got their first. "What's the matta?"

"I..don't...know."Prowl gasped out.

"What pains you?"Optimus asked, following Jazz's quick example and getting there second.

"My..spark."Prowl panted and hissed. "And my...servo."

"Which one?"Optimus continued to asked, getting an odd look from the Twins. What did it matter what side it was?

"Left."

Optimus quickly transformed and his trailer automatically attached to him. The back opened. "Get him in."

"Easy, Prowler."Jazz said, helping to get the tacticion inside Optimus' trailer.

Optimus quickly closed the back of it up."Roll out!"

Not a moment was waisted in transforming as the others chased after their leader, who had enough sense to start without them. Bluestreak took a few moments longer, as his dooring was still rather strained. Jazz was right up next to Optimus.

"What's goin' on?"Jazz asked.

"I believe Prowl is experienceing a spark attack."Optimus replied, his own words urging him to drive faster. Thankfully the base wasn't too far away, and was all ready in sight.

Jazz slowed down, but only enough to get behind Optimus. Legally, he was too close, but Jazz could care less if he was right on Optimus' fender or not.

"Prowler, can ya' hear mah?"Jazz asked.

Heavy breathing was audibly, as well as a low moan.

"Yer gonna be all right, Prowler."Jazz continued. "We're almost at base. Hatchet will fix ya' right up."

"Ratchet."Optimus repeated, as if suddenly realizing something. "Jazz, call ahead and alert Ratchet of the situation."

"Gotchya."Jazz said.

: Jazz ta base :

: Red Alert here :

: Red, get Ratch ta get med-bay prepared : Jazz ordered.

: For what reasons? : Red Alert asked, just so that he would be able to fully prepare Ratchet.

: Prowl's havin' a possible spark attack : Jazz explained.

: All right, I'll tell him right away. Red Alert out :

The line went dead. Jazz was about to speak to Prowl again when a small robotic beeping came from the back of Optimus' trailer.

"I know, Roller."Optimus answered. "We are getting him to a medic."

Optimus put on an extra burst of speed, not caring about human laws for once. The base was reached in record time. Ratchet was waiting for them at the entrance with a hovering gurney. Optimus detached from the trailer, and the back opened up.

"Easy."Ratchet ordered as First Aid and Wheeljack helped him get Prowl out of the trailer and onto the gurney.

He was strapped down, if only to hold him in it as he was rushed into the med-bay. Prowl could barely tell what was going on. Images and frames and faces all blurred together. Pain radiated from his spark and arm, and he felt as if someone was sitting on his chest. His intakes were forced, hard, and rasped. Something very uncomfortable was being pressed into his olfactory sensors, and some sort of crinkling device was being placed over his mouth and strapped behind his helm. His intakes suddenly became easier.

"Quickly."Ratchet barked orders. "Before his spark fraggin stops beating!"

Something sharp pricked a tubular vein in his servo, and something tight was placed around his digit. The room was growing dark as he felt himself being poked and prodded. Prowl slipped into uncontiosness, the blackness comforting and warm.

OoOoOoOoO

A voice was speakling from...somewhere. The darkness was begining to grow brighter and brighter, becoming an ashen gray and then white. The white was so strong it stung his optics, but that too began to fade. The white was replaced mainly by that glarring orange color every wall in the base was painted. Shades of gray and blue and every other color imaginable began to come into view. What really stood out was the loud blurr of black and white with a smudge of blue that was jerking about.

The colors began to make shapes, and the shapes became items. That white,blue, and black blob became the outline of Jazz.

"Prowler, can ya' hear meh?"

A soft moan escaped Prowl. It sounded different, muffled. When he spoke, it sounded echoy and covered.

"I can hear you, Jazz."

"Prowler!"Jazz exclaimed, excited and overjoyed that he had been answered. When Prowl had opened his optics, he had looked at the wall for quite awhile, but now those blue optics were looking right at him. "How ya' feelin'?"

Prowl sighed, it being loud and echoed by the breathing device over his mouth. Thankfully, it wasn't a breathing tube, but simply a bag that helped quite a bit. Prowl felt something else on his face, a bit higher then his mouth but lower then his optics. He reached up and felt two tubes coming from his olfactory sensors. There were those breathing tubes! Jazz made a bit of a face as Prowl's digits brushed against them.

"Don't touch those."Jazz said, his voice showing that he hated the sight of them.

Prowl moved his hand back down. He vented again. He felt exhausted, but didn't quite want to go into recharge. He was sore all over, and his chest still hurt.

"In answer...to your...question."Prowl said slowly, a bit breathless. "I feele...fine."

Jazz smirked. He took Prowl's hand in his own, the one that did not have the moniter clip on his digit or the I.V. in his servo.

"Ya' look tired, mech."Jazz observed.

"I'm...fine."Prowl said, managing a small smile, just noticable to the sharp optics of Jazz, even beneath the visor.

"So, ya' don't wanna rest?"Jazz asked, rasing an optic ridge even though the top of it was only visible.

Prowl shook his helm a bit, reminding Jazz very much of a stubborn youngling who did not want to take a nap.

"You wanna do somthin' then?"Jazz asked.

"Depends."

"On wha'?"

"On what...you want...to do."Prowl answered.

Jazz thought for a moment. "Ah'll be right back."

Prowl watched as the doors to the med-bay slid open and shut. A few minutes later, they opened and closed again. Jazz was holding a large box in his hands.

"What is that?"Prowl asked, raising an optic ridge.

"A game."Jazz answered. "One's chess, the other's checkers."

Prowl instantly recognized his two favorite games. Jazz rather enjoyed them himself, but mainly only for the company of the bot doing it with him.

"Hmmm."Jazz said thoughtfully. "How are we gonna do this?"

"Just...put the board...on my lap."Prowl suggested.

"Tha' might work."Jazz said.

He rolled Ratchet's backless chair over to the berthside, and took the board out.

"Which one first?"Jazz asked. "Chess or checkers?"

"You decide."Prowl said.

"All righty then."Jazz said, taking out red and black checker pieces. "Which colar ya' want?"

Prowl smirked. "It doesn't matter..., Jazz."

Jazz set up the board, giving Prowl the black pieces as he knew they were the Datsun's favorite. Jazz rather liked the bright red checkers himself.

"Want me ta' move for ya' too?"Jazz asked in a smart-assed way.

Prowl gave Jazz a tired yet playful glare. "If you...want."

Jazz moved one of his red pices to the center of the board. Prowl sat up a bit more and moved his black piece. Jazz moved again, blocking Prowl's jump. Prowl moved again, and found to his dismay that Jazz was able to jump it.

Jazz chuckled as he set the piece to the side of the board. "Man, Prowler, ya' must either be lettin' me win, or really tired. I don' think Ah've evah jumped ya' first."

Prowl moved a piece."Your...move."

Jazz moved a piece, followed by Prowl. The two did so for awhile before another piece was jumped.

"Prolwer?"Jazz asked. "What the heck? Ya' saw good an' well that Ah was gonna jump ya'. Ya' tryin' ta finish the game early by lettin' meh win?"

Prowl smirked. "The game will...be finished soon, but you...will not win."

"Prowler, I'm winnin'."

"Not for long."

Prowl moved one piece, and jumped three times, putting himself in the lead by one point. Jazz somehow managed to slump back in the backless chair.

"How did Ah not see that?"

"Your move, Jazz."Prowl smirked.

As Prowl had prophesied, the game was finished shortly, and Jazz was not the winner.

"Good game."Prowl said.

"Yeah, for you."Jazz pouted a bit, clearing away the checker pieces.

Prowl snorted under the breathing mask, it making it sound a bit different then it should have. Jazz smirked, understanding the gesture.

"Wanna play some chess or ya' wanna rest?"Jazz asked.

Prowl was now throughly exhausted, but did not want to admit it.

"I don't care."Prowl said, stifiling a yawn.

"Ah say ya' rest."Jazz said, putting the boxed game on top of a desk. "Want meh ta' leave ya' be?"

Prowl'ss optics widened a bit. Instead of letting Jazz decide as he had been, he took the other black and white's hand and shook his helm.

"No...please."Prowl said, his breaths becoming a bit faster at the thought of being left alone.

Jazz smiled softly. He sat back down. "Ah won't go anywhere."

Prowl no longer had any strenght to speak, but his optics said enough for him. They thanked the visored mech with everything they had. His optics also looked very drowsy, mostly from the medicine Ratchet had in the I.V. Jazz stroked Prowl's servo, lulling the mech into recharge.

"Ah'll be right 'ere when ya' wake up."Jazz whispered as the optics shuttered. "Ah promice, Ah'll always be there."


	13. Chapter 13 Vise Versa

Chapter 13 Vise Versa

Prowl was once again on active duty. It felt good to be back, really back, after so long. All the trials and hardships he had endured. How had he made it? He asked this to himself again and again until the answer hit him. He hadn't made it, he couldn't have. He wouldn't have, on his own anyways. Jazz had been there, every step of the way. He would have never made it on his own without Jazz's help.

As Prowl shook out one of the pills from the large bottle on the desk, he thought about the accounts leading up to this big bottle of pills.

Prowl had been held in the med-bay for a week, regaining strenght. Once he was released, Ratchet had made it a medical order that he have no work or responcibilities for three more days. Prowl had said in a sarcastic manner how fun that was going to be, but Jazz had been there to make sure it really had been fun. They had watched a holo-vid together the first day, and played a few games between Jazz's shifts the next. On the final day, they had gone for a slow drive. All in all, it actually had been quite enjoyable.

Ratchet had put him on a special medication that he was always going to have to take, for his spark. They were large and white with a blue strip in the middle. They were usually had to be taken with energon, but in a bind they could be swallowed whole and on their own. Of cource, it would upset his tank if he took it without energon, but he had found that he could power through it.

After the pill had been swallowed, without energon, Prowl began to think more about Jazz. That mech had been as selfless as Optimus Prime, and as patient as Primus himself. He honestly had given all he could, plus some, never asking for anything in return but some company once in awhile. And even that 'company' had not been asked for.

"I am endebted to you, Jazz."Prowl said aloud to the empty office. "And I swear upon my spark that I will find a way to make it up to you."

That 'way' was going to come sooner then anyone could have guessed. Being the SIC meant that Prowl didn't always have to go fight. He was more of the mech that did paperwork and reports, and by paperwork he meant every single data-pad in the base was filled out in his hand. It was an endless job that took a strong mind and someone who did not bore easily. There was a battle going on now, in some distant abandoned mines, but Prowl was not needed there.

The Decepticons had recently discovered that quartz crystals, the kind used to power watches, has a significant ammount of energy when harvested correctly. The mines they were in had at one point been gold mines, but the miners had left it be once all of the gold had been taken from it.

Prowl finished one data-pad and reached for the next. Terrible words over the bases intercom cut throught the air like a knife.

"Will Prowl report to the med-bay. Will Autobot Second in Command, Prowl, come into the med-bay?"

Prowl's spark wanted to stop. There was only one reason why Red Alert's voice was calling him into the med-bay, and that was because a certain medic had some bad news. Said medic was standing in front of the med-bay door, waiting for Prowl as he neared. If Ratchet was out here instead of in there, then that must mean that the bot in there was either okay or offline.

"Ratchet, why did you call me?"Prowl asked.

"I just patched up Jazz and-"

"What's wrong with Jazz? Is he all right?"Prowl asked frantically.

"Calm down!"Ratchet said sharply. "Just...go in there. It'll be obvious."

Prowl quickly pushed by the medic, who was going to Optimus Prime's office to give his reports. Prowl looked around the med-bay and the berths for a gray frame. Finding none, he calmed down a bit. He went past two berths that the Terror Twins lay in, a terrible case of Jet Judo gone wrong. There, at the very end of the room, lay Jazz.

His pede was propped up on one of those elevated slings, and he lay motionless. He was on his back, face to the ceiling. He did not blink very often, nor did he seem to acknowledge Prowl. Prowl could only fear and assume the very worst.

"J-Jazz?"Prowl started.

The berthridden mech started and began to frantically look around, his face coming into view. A large bandage streached across his face, covering both optics.

"Who's there?"Jazz demanded.

"It's me, Prowl."

"Prowler?"Jazz began to calm down a bit.

"Yes." Prowl answered. "What happened."

"It's a bit of a story, mech."Jazz replied.

"I've got time."Prowl answered, dragging a chair over and sitting down.

"Well, it ain't much of a story either."Jazz chuckled although it was obvious he was in pain and the I.V of pain killers was doing little to help.

"I'm listening anyways."Prowl replied.

Jazz vented, getting comfortable as he could before starting. "Those Cons fight dirty, all there is to it. I don' know who, but one got me in ta visor. It smashed and sliced mah optics up real good, and anotha Con smashed mah leg while Ah was down."

"I'm sorry."Prowl said, meaning it.

Jazz shrugged. "You didn't do it."

"You know what I mean."

Jazz vented. "Ah was never blind, jus' had bad optics. The visor worked as a pair o' glasses for meh. Now... I don' know if a visor will even help meh."

Prowl took Jazz's hand. "It'll be fine, Jazz. If need be, I'll be your optics for as long as you need."

"And if I never see 'gain?"Jazz asked.

"Like I said, as long as need be."Prowl repeated.

"Thank ya' kindly, Prowler."Jazz said, emotion lacing his voice.

"You've done the same for me, it's my turn now."Prowl said.

"Funny way of puttin' it."

"Jazz, you helped me through everything..."Prowl said, trying to find the proper words but everything he was saying sounded poor comparied to what he felt. "I-I..."

Jazz patted Prowl's hand. A soft smile on his face, and coolant hidden beneath the bandage. :I get ya', bud."

"It's only fair that I-"Prowl shook his helm, that made it sound like an obligation. "No, I want to help now. I want to be there with you. You're my...how was it? The way you put it... a few months ago after the Cassetecon attack..."

Jazz smirked. " 'Brotha' from another mothar?"

"Yes."Prowl confirmed.

Jazz lay back a bit more in the pillow, his hand slipping from Prowl's. What little bit the pain medication had been doing was now begining to wear off, showing Jazz just how much pain he was really in. His optics hurt especially bad. He bit his bottom lip, and his face scrunched up in pain. He felt someone gently dragging their digits on his servo, lulling him into a much needed recharge. Jazz smiled a bit through the pain knowing that Prowl really was there for him.

OoOoOoOoO

"All right, Jazz."Ratchet said. "Let's see how you've healed up."

Jazz nodded, sitting on the edge of the berth, staring at nothing as the bandage was still wrapped completely around his helm. He kicked his dangling pedes a bit, and gripped Prowl's hand a bit tighter.

It had been almost an entire week since his optics had been injured. Ratchet had assured him that with time, his pede would heal but crutches would be needed for a few weeks. Ratchet couldn't tell him about his optics though, not until he was able to look at them after they were unwrapped.

Prowl had spent that entire week with him. He had read to him, as television and games were out of the question. Music had been listened to, and Prowl had surprised him with a few albumns of his favorite musical artists.

"Ah'm ready, doc." Jazz said.

"Okay."Ratchet breathed out.

Jazz felt a bit of the bandage loosen and unravel a bit. The smooth, cold edges of scissors slid along side his helm, not cutting him but snipped the bandages in two. They began to slide from his face, and into the waiting hands of Ratchet.

Ratchet set them aside and turned back to Jazz.

"Jazz, do you see anything?"Ratchet asked to the mech who still had his optics closed.

They slowly opened and shuttered and unshuttered a few times. They squinted and widened as if trying to kake something out.

"Er...doc?"Jazz asked, looking the opposite way.

"Yes, Jazz?" Ratchet asked, causing the mech to swing his helm the proper way, but still a bit off.

"Are...are mah optics open or shut?"Jazz asked, starring at the wall.

Ratchet vented. "They're open."

"Tell meh tha' the base is dark."Jazz pleaded, his foice trembling. Suddenly he jumped back with a bit of a yelp. A blinding white light was shone into his optics.

"You see the light?"Ratchet asked.

Jazz nodded briskly. "Slag yeah! Warn a mech, will ya' Hatchet?"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "The cuts in your optics are deep, but not blinding."

"Then why is it so dark?"Jazz asked. "'Cept for that light ya' shone at meh."

"Wires close to the back of the optics were frayed. You should be able to fix it natuturally, with time." Ratchet said.

"That's good to know."Prowl said aloud.

Jazz agreed. "So, can I get outta here?"

"If you want."Ratchet said. "Stay off your leg and be careful, that's all I can tell you. And take a pain-killer if you need to."

"I'll make sure of it."Prowl said as he helped Jazz up and onto a pair of crutches.

"I'm sure ya' will."Jazz smirked.

Ratchet left as it was taking Prowl and Jazz a few minutes to get situated. Jazz couldn't very well use the crutches without Prowl there to lead him, but Prowl had to take Jazz's hand to do so. After a few minutes, they were set up and slowly making their way out of med-bay.

"Where do you wish to go?"Prowl asked.

If Prowl had been in Jazz's situation, he would have wanted to go somewhere quiet, like his office of quarters. This was Jazz though, and he was as much an extrovert as Prowl was an introvert. Jazz fed off of the energy of the others, while contact and long communications with others exhausted Prowl. Jazz seemed tired though, so he might want to go lie down in his berthroom.

"Mah quarters."Jazz replied. "No point in goin' to the Rec. room if Ah can't see who I'm talkin' to."

Prowl wanted to correct Jazz's grammar, but decided against it. He aslo didn't find Jazz's 'joke' very funny. Slowly he helped Jazz up the halls, and into his room. Jazz, who was rather organized in his music and album collection, found a certain piece of music and put it on. He sat back in the berth with his sore optics closed, drinking in the music. After awhile, Jazz sat up a bit.

"Prowler?"

"I never left."came the reply from a corner of the room.

"Can ya'...do meh a favour?"Jazz asked.

"Anything."

"Can ya' look out the window and tell meh what ya' see?"Jazz asked.

It was a very simple request, but to Prowl, Jazz could have asked him to take down Megatron. To Prowl, taking down Megatron might have been easier. He was never one who was able to speak properly, he could never speak what he thought of describe things well. After much humiliation, Prowl had learned it was better to remain silent and reserved, earning him the title 'cold and 'sparkless' and 'emotionless'. Jazz knew of this to a certain extent, but really wanted something to imagine, to 'see' in this world of darkness.

"I'll see what I can do."Prowl said, hestitating a bit as he got up and went to the window.

Jazz heard it open, and felt a nice cool breeze come in. The room was warm, not hot, but the breeze felt good none the less. He waited a few minutes, letting Prowl take in the sight.

"Well?"

"It's the same as it usually is."Prowl announced.

Jazz made a bit of a face. "Not exactly wha' Ah meant."

Prowl vented. "The trees are where they always are, the town looks the same, and the sun is setting over the hills."

Jazz could 'see' it a bit better. "How's the sunset look?"he asked dreamily.

"How does it look? Like a sunset."Prowl replied, a bit confused. What else could a sunset look like?

"Ah mean the colors."Jazz said. "No two sunsets are the same."

"Well..."Prowl dragged out his word a bit. "There's alot of red...like human blood red. And...and some of the clouds are a kind of pinkish..."

Jazz smiled. "That all?"

"Orange highlights...and some green specks here and there."Prowl saighed and shook his helm. "I'm sorry."

"For wha'?"Jazz asked.

"My description, it was not very good."Prowl admitted as he sat vack down.

"I thought it wasn't half bad."Jazz complimented.

Prowl just shrugged, forgetting that Jazz couldn't see it. Jazz streached out and yawned a bit. He shook his helm when he was finally able to close his mouth again.

"Why don't you get some rest?"Prowl suggested.

"Good idea."Jazz agreed streaching out on the berth and folding his servos behind his helm.

Prowl didn't know if he was wanted in the room anymore. He rose to his pedes.

"I'll...be in my room. Comm. me if you need anything."Prowl said, hoping that Jazz would stop him if he really wanted him in the room.

Jazz nodded. After the door had slid closed, he vented out. He did want Prowl in the room, but knew that Prowl was struggling. Jazz found it easy to kick back, relax in almost any situation, and help out. Prowl was very good at the helping, but would always be rather tense, and inwardly berate himself when he believed he made a mistake. Prowl needed to learn a few more things.

"We got time, Prowler."Jazz smirked to the airy room. "Ya' still got alot ta' learn."

The End

Author's Notes : Th-th-that's all, folks! Is that a sucky way to end it? This story is finished, unless somebody can offer me a very good suggestion on how to 'really' finish it. If that does not happen, then I thank all of you who read this story, offered suggestions, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I hope that you do not believe that it was a wast of time. 

Autobot Chromia


End file.
